The Herbalist
by ElderDragonHP
Summary: Fenris is wearing Hawke's favor but Anders has moved into her mansion. What becomes of Fenris during the times he is not in party with Hawke? Some of the characters belong to Bioware some are of my own making.
1. Chapter 1

So here he was standing in front of this door in Lowtown. It was too close to the Alienage for his taste and the individual he sought inside was a mage. Was every decision he made fueled by fear, hate, pain? And then there was revenge. It was revenge that made him lie and then kill Hadreana. It was the hate and pain of what he felt he had become that drove him into the Hawke's arms. Finally it was the intense fear and powerlessness that made him leave her. It was his actions to emotions so powerful inside himself that he waited too long to ask forgiveness. And now Hawke was with Anders. The Mage had wasted no time in procuring himself next to her. Anders had moved in and the idea of ever reconciling with Hawke was gone forever. Fenris unconsciously rubbed the red bit of fabric tied to his wrist.

"Come on Broody, are you going to stand here all night? Maybe this woman can help you. At the least I hear she brews a mean ale", Pushed his dwarf companion.

"She is a mage." Fenris said darkly.

"The best healers always are."

"That is a matter of opinion."

Varric was the one who suggested he seek out the herbalist of Lowtown. He had seen Fenris wearing the red fabric, witnessed Anders moving in with Hawke, and watched as the broody elf's expression became pained when in the presence of both of them. Putting 1 and 2 together wasn't hard for the clever and resourceful dwarf. So Varric had heard about this herbalist from the local Midwife who often came into the Hangman at varied hours of the day or night. Living at the Lowtown pub had its advantages, Ale, fuel for his stories and most important information. "Aye, the mage has the most interesting talent. Seems to be able to sooth them most brutal of pains, both of the body and the heart. I seen her calm colicky babies and console heartbroken mother that loosen their babes. I hear it said, just rumor mind ya, that she helped a bloke remember himself after gett'en a nasty bump on the head and forgotten who he was."

"Really," Varric remarked and bought the woman another pint," How is it, the Templars have missed this apostate?"

"Oh don't go calling her that, its rude. Anyway, I hear the Templers have visited her but they seem to let her be. Seems the rumor is that they don't rightly forget her or visiting her, just…they don't remember she can do the things she does. If you ask me she probably is giving them the slip by erasing that particular part of their memories. Anyways, that's why everyone calls her the herbalist and not a healer to keep her safe. That and she can magic plants into being real potent."

Varric looked side long at Fenris,"Are you going to knock or do I have to do that too?"

Fenris raised his hand to knock.

"Remember seven rhythmic knocks." Varric interrupted.

Fenris knocked the seven times while scowling at the dwarf.

The door opened up and a female shadow stood before them.

"What!? No password? "Varric complained.

"Forget it. I heard you two the whole way up the street." A melodic but sarcastic voice answered.

"Did you magically hear us coming? Wow, that's amazing."

"No, I was on the roof tending my plants when I thought I heard an old bickering couple at my door step."

"Madam, I'm insulted."

"That's not all your going to be if you keep standing there complaining."

"I never…"

"And you'll never know whether I can help or get to see if my ale is that good."

"So you heard everything."

"Pretty much, Yup."

"Uh" Varric turned to Fenris, "I don't know about you but I like her." He promptly crossed the threshold.

It had been a long time since Fenris had smiled or chuckled but he couldn't help himself watching the exchange at Varric's expense.

He followed Varric into the warm room. The first thing Fenris noticed was that the inside of the dwelling was well maintained and smelled of herbs and spices. But what took his breath away was when the Herbalist turned around. There in front of them was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was creamy perfection; her cheeks were flushed rose from working. She had warm brown hair that was streaked blond but it was her eyes that Fenris fixated on. Green or blue they kept changing as she moved across the room towards the hearth. Then in the fire light he could see they also contained flecks of gold. Fenris had never seen eyes like hers. He heard Varric take an audible intake of breath. She looked up and smiled, "Take a seat gentlemen. How can I help you?"

Varric fumbled into his chair and it took Fenris some effort to not do the same. Her eyes were so alluring and in combination with her smile small as it was, Fenris had to remind himself she was a mage and this all could be part of her power.

"My name is Varric and this fine figure of an Elf is Fenris. The midwife didn't mention that the herbalist of Lowtown was a stunning beauty."

"Well, I guess I'm not her type. Please to meet you, people in Kirkwall call me Sage."

"Fitting for an… herbalist." Fenris said with slight bit of sarcasm.

Sage looked at Fenris with a raised eyebrow. "I have never called myself an herbalist, that title was bestowed on me by the good people of Lowtown. I have no illusions of who or what I am. Can you say the same Fenris? "Little wolf" in Tevinter, right? Or are you the big bad wolf knocking on my door?"

The sound of his name on her lips sent chills down his spine. "I apologize; I did not come here to bicker with someone I have just met. If I seem ungrateful it's because my past experiences with mages has not been pleasant."

"I assume that your tattoos have something to do with your experience. Well, I'm not the fire throwing or freeze you where you stand type of mage, so you're safe there."

"What about memory altering?" Fenris shuttered a little.

Sage gave Fenris a cocked look and then turned to Varric, "What tales has the Midwife been spinning now?"

Varric spoke first, "She might have mentioned stories about Templers forgetting who you are."

"There are two or three Templers who have sought my help with their lyrium addiction. If they are dodging the Chantry on my whereabouts I would understand, and I am grateful."

"And the man with the bump to the head?" Varric asked.

"That one is true, however the man in question had it in him to recover his memory. I just made the process quicker and less painful. I don't go around altering people's memories."

"But you can do it?"

"It's unethical so I don't make a habit of it…but I have in the past as a last resort…I haven't done it for years… not intentionally anyway."

"Not intentionally?" Fenris commented

"Yes I'm sure you both have felt it from the minute you walked in. You're waiting for me to tell you to do something."

Fenris scoffed, then it dawned on him that he and Varric where too attentive to her voice. "Venhedis"

Sage looked at Fenris with a knowing look," You think I like it? I think you both could use that drink and then let us get back to why you're here."

Sage served her ale and then sat back with a look of satisfaction as Varric had to control himself not to gulp down the whole pint at once. "That is the smoothest ale I have ever had the pleasure of drinking, and is that a hint of fruit I taste?" Varric remarked. Fenris noticed that after a long pull the compulsion to keep making eye contact with his host started to abate. Sage noticed the change in Fenris' intensity.

She answered his questioning eyes, "I have found that a certain combination of elements fermented help to decrease that part of my …abilities."

"Yeah! And it tastes good too", Varric piped in.

Fenris explained his situation of being a former slave, the history of his markings and the wiped out memories of his past. He mentioned that at some point the memories came back for a short period but then were lost again. Sage caught the fact that he did not include how that happened and by the pained look on his face while describing the experience she thought it better not to ask. Fenris mentioned learning of having a sister but not being able to remember he could not trust whether this was true or not and did not want to pursue the notion if there was no merit in it.

"What you're asking then is if I can help retrieve this memory of a sister or are you looking to retrieve all your lost memories?" Sage inquired

"Well I don't expect t to remember everything but yes as much as possible I suppose." Fenris' features softened for a moment at the hope this was possible and Sage got a glimpse of the elf's true nature.

"First I have to say Fenris, memories are tricky things. On a normal day most people don't remember small trivial things unless there is some strong emotion tied to it. Then there are things that happen to us that we forget on purpose because they are too horrific to relive. If I do this, if I can do this, we could potentially be pulling things up that are better left alone."

Fenris considered this for a long time. His brows knitted in concentration as he mentally weighted his pros and cons. Sage waited patiently while sipping her drink giving Fenris time to decide. During the long interval it did not escape her that Fenris was rather handsome. It was a given that the elves were a handsome race but Fenris was more than that; he had a dark deeper appeal. Varric was just about to say something from too much silence in the room when Fenris looked up at them both."I want to take that chance, even if I can only remember a small part. It will be worth it."

"Alright, let's start small then, maybe if this sister of yours is for real." Sage nodded and smiled looking straight into Fenris.

For a moment Fenris felt unarmed again this woman's beauty. Even after finishing his pint she was by far more beautiful than Hawke or any Orlesian highborn he had seen. He could feel she was warm and kind even with all her sarcasm. Maybe that was how she protected others from her magic. She did not intend to manipulate anyone, only to help. He was going to have to trust her and he really wanted to, but all his experiences taught him that was not wise.

Sage sensed Fenris' lack of total trust, but it was not that important right now. Maybe later he would see that not all mages were Hell-bent for destruction.

Sage refilled Fenris' tankard, "Drink up, you need to be more relaxed and I'll leave the pitcher here for you Varric."

"How very kind of you, Sage." Varric smiled took the pitcher from her.

Fenris quickly emptied his drink and Sage moved behind him. "I need to touch you. Are you going to be ok with that?" Sage asked flatly.

Fenris stiffened a little, "Do what you must." Then he turned to Varric,"This better be worth it."

"Fine drink and a beautiful woman's company, I'd say it already is." Varric chuckled

Sage shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I promise this is not going to hurt but it may be a new and strange sensation for you. Just try to stay relaxed. " Sage put her finger tips at Fenris' temples and started to massage them slowly.

Fenris could not keep his eyes open. Her touch was warm, soothing and a bit sensuous. He surrendered to her and without any further resistance he relaxed and fell into a deep reverie. Varric watched amazed at the elf's state. He had never seen Fenris so vulnerable and peaceful. All the pain, the brooding and stress just flowed out of him. Then Fenris' markings started to glow not the harsh white light that Fenris invoked before plunging his fist into someone's chest but a soft blue glow. But Sage was glowing as well a golden hue came from her. Varric was transfixed on the scene.

It was spring; two elfin children were playing in a yard while their mother was hanging up the laundry. The little boy laughed and called out, " Varianna look what I have found." The little elf girl ran to her brother there in his hands was a small tree frog. "Oh it's so tiny." She stood looking down at his prize. Fenris watched as an outsider looking in. He felt unsure if this was truly memory or some pretty desire his mind had cooked up to pacify him. "Trust in yourself" he heard a soft gentle voice and then saw Sage standing next to him. "These are images of your past." Fenris turned to look again and watched as the pair moved toward a large tree."See through the eyes of your childhood." Sage whispers into his ear. In that instant Fenris was looking at his own hands. There was the tiny green frog and he stood before the tree it seemed so much larger than it did moment ago. He turned as the Woman, his mother, called out.

"Varianna! Le….." His mother's words stifled. He turned to his sister "Come on L….. Mother wants us."

Why couldn't he hear his name? He started to tense, the memory started to unravel it morphed and melted away. His mothers face he couldn't see it. The world around him started to slip away again and then his mother's eyes turned red and everything went black except for those eyes. Out of the blackness a great black wolf appeared. Fenris panicked he tried to strike out at the beast. It snarled its large sharp fangs. Fenris started to invoke his lyrium markings but a pair of loving calming arms wrapped around him. "Easy, you're, ok, you are safe. Relax I am with you, Varric is with you." Fenris opened his eyes and found Sage was holding him from behind her lips touching, whispering in his ear; Varric hiding behind his own chair. "Ansdraste's flaming tits, I thought you were going to fry us all for a second."

Sage did not let go until Fenris realized where he was. Even then she kept her hand on his shoulder then held his hand in her own as she moved in front of him. He was unaccustomed to being touched but he didn't want her to let go. Sage stroked the top of his hand "What did you bring back?" He looked at her still a little foggy, "I have a sister. I remember playing in our master's yard but then…"

"Someone has gone though a lot of very ancient and dangerous magic to make you forget. The wards on your mind are strong ones. It's going to take time and I don't know if you'll ever remember completely." Sage patted him on the shoulder and then withdrew her hand. Fenris suddenly felt alone and longed for her touch.

"So what do we owe you my dear lady?" Varric started to move out from behind the chair.

"I would pay my own debts Varric," Fenris stated flatly in his old voice

Varric snorted, "With what? Your broody charm?"

"Actually, I'd rather barter." Interrupted Sage. "I need someone to accompany me when I travel outside of Kirkwall to gather plants and ingredients for my potions and brews."

"Say no more I will do this whenever you need me." Fenris rose from the chair.

"Good then, we have a deal." Sage put out her hand for Fenris to shake. He met her squarely and they shook on it. Again, he had to let go and for some reason that made him feel reluctant to leave, but Varric hustled him out the door. "Come on Broody, I got the feeling you're going to be seeing a lot of the Herbalist."


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was still dark, a hint of pink on the horizon promising a new day would soon begin. Fenris waited in the shadow of the turret outside Kirkwall's southern walls. Sage had contacted him three days ago asking him to make good on his barter. His heart leapt when the elven boy delivered the message and it disturbed Fenris some, that he was a bit too eager to see the Herbalist again. She was a mage and to be attracted to her was a strange and foreign feeling for him. None the less, old habits die hard and Fenris arrived much earlier than he needed too; just to make sure this was not a trap or that slavers were maybe lurking about. That was what he told himself but the anticipation of seeing Sage again was heavy on his mind.

The sky continued to lighten and then burst into a riot of orange, pink and blue as the sun pierced the horizon. It was at that moment Sage crested the turret hill, cape blowing in the breeze, her hair loosely piled on her head with little wisps escaping, and her eyes green like emerald with the gold flecks sparkling in the dawns light. Fenris was frozen where he stood dazzled again by her stunning beauty. A bronto packed and laden with tools and supplies for the three day journey; that's when it really hit Fenris hard, he was going to spend three days alone with the Herbalist. The thought excited and terrified him.

She waved to him and smiled, not the slight sarcastic one he remembered. This smile was full, lively, it lit up her face and his chest tightened. As she approached his heart started to race. "Here take this", Sage handed Fenris a small liquid vial. He looked at the brown liquid and then at her. "It's the same herb combination that was in the ale last time we met just minus the ale part. Come on Fenris do you really think I would poison you when I need your help. "There was that mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry I did not…old habits."Fenris stuttered.

"It's for the effect…I have on people?" Her grin was infectious and Fenris found himself grinning.

"Yes I remember." Fenris drank the vial in one gulp. The taste was sour and it caught him by surprise. Sage bit her lip so not to laugh at the face Fenris made. "I guess I should have warned you. Now you know why I usually disguise the taste with ale."

The flavor was like a slap in the face but the draughts effect was potent and immediate. Fenris found that his senses cleared and he could focus on his surrounding other than just Sage. However, he noticed his chest still felt tight and his heart was still beating a little too fast. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Venhidis! How often do I have to take this vial concoction?"

"Once a day," Sage said with a cringe.

Fenris could find no words "ahck" was all he could get out.

"Let's get going; we have a lot of road to travel." Sage set the pace with the bronto obediently plodding behind her.

Fenris quietly fell into step next to Sage matching her pace. He discovered she was fit and had great endurance. They walked in silence all morning. Sage's presence was pleasant and soothing, perhaps part of her abilities he thought. But he had taken the herbs and his head was still clear; he could focus on other things, yet he kept finding himself looking at her occasionally as they walked. When she noticed she would smile and look back at him from under her long dark lashes. "Was she flirting?" He thought. No he was reading too much into this. He was an elf, a strangely marked ex-slave elf and she was a remarkable, beautiful woman. And she is a mage. He had to remind himself. He continued to silently argue in his mind throughout the morning; his brooding demeanor starting to show. Sage gave him a couple of questioning looks. By the time the sun was directly over their heads Fenris started to worry. Maybe the potion was not strong enough, maybe it was wearing off. Fenris shook himself.

"Is something wrong?" Sage asked

"No I am fine"

"Are you sure, you look a little flushed. Maybe we should stop for bit and rest."

"No no…I am fine I assure you."

"Well…I could use a rest and some food if you don't mind."

"Of course, if you need to stop by all means."

Sage halted the bronto and pulled some bread and cheese from one of the packs. From another pack she produced a wine skin. "This good?" Sage asked Fenris breaking off a large chuck of bread and cheese. Then with expert precision Sage tilted back her head and took a shot of the wine into her mouth. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and handed Fenris the skin. "She certainly does not stand on ceremony", Fenris thought to himself. This was a straight forward, no nonsense person. Sage's mannerisms told Fenris this was the kind of woman that would be truthful with you even if you didn't like what she had to say. He took the wine skin and also took a long draw. It was light and fruity. "One of yours I presume."

Sage gave a slight smile."Yes it is but it won't get you drunk unless you drink way more than what's in that wine skin. I make it for traveling."

"Speaking of your concoctions, the vial I drank this morning… is there a possibility that maybe it was not strong enough." Fenris asked carefully.

Sage nearly choked on the hunk of bread she was chewing," The amount I gave you is enough to down this bronto. Why are you asking?" She gave him a sideways look. "I took into consideration your markings and how they affect you. If you remember it took you quit a bit of ale to relax and when I mind joined you I was able to gauge how concentrated the potion needed to be without knocking you out."

"I just started to feel a little…foggy."

"Maybe you where just starting to get hungry. Eat and drink you'll feel better."

"Yes, that must be it." Fenris ate and drank but the feelings did not abate. Was it possible that he was truly attracted to her? How could this be; he had given his bond to Hawke but Hawke was now with Anders. The thought of Anders and Hawke together put a dark cloud over him.

"Fenris, are you sure you're alright?" Sage sounded really concerned for his well being.

Fenris snapped back, "Yes I am fine. You are right, I needed to eat. I…just had a bad memory."

"Are you having a memory return?"

"Yes, no, it was a more recent memory."

"Not a happy one I take it."

"No it was not. Why do you pester me?"

"Hey! I thought you wanted my help and I was concerned that your memories might be returning after poking around your head the other day."

"Well they're not, no poking is necessary."

Sage lowered her voice," Look Fenris, if you want me to help you your going to have to trust me sometime."

"I have a difficult time trusting mages."

"Oh so there it is, I'm not worthy of trust because I'm a mage."

"That's not what I said."

"No, but you might as well have. And by the way, I trust you to protect me."

"You do? Well you shouldn't. You don't know me."

"You're right, I don't know you but I would like too. I thought maybe we could be friends, I guess I was stupid for thinking such a thing. Look if you want to go back…"

"Friends?" The thought had never crossed his mind

"Yes friends"

Fenris paused for a moment, "Yes I would like that."

"Then tell me what is bothering you, maybe I can help. At the very least I can listen."

Fenris looked down, gave in and took a deep breath. "Alright, but I need to walk if I'm going to tell you."

"I understand and we need to get moving anyway." Sage stood and extended her hand to him.

Fenris took the Herbalist's hand tentative at first but when she tightened her grip to help him up he had no choice but to firm up his hold. Fenris could fell that Sage was not a soft house bound woman; she had strength in her touch. She helped him up easily. Every time Fenris found himself touching her, the inevitable separation that followed left him longing. Why, he would think to himself, what is wrong with me? Fenris didn't want to relive the whole fiasco with Hawke, the situation that led to spending the night with her, his memories returned and lost, his leaving and Anders moving in without hesitation. However, Fenris knew that Sage would not relent and if he wanted to end the subject for the rest of the trip he would have to tell her the whole story. Hawke was the only person Fenris had told his story to and that had not turned out well. But where Hawke would have let him keep his thoughts to himself and "brood" over his life, Sage the Herbalist would not.

So as they started moving again Fenris started his story with how he came to be in Kirkwall. Sage was an attentive listener. She didn't interrupt or ask questions the way that Hawke had. Her way of showing interest and understanding was to nod, look at Fenris when she didn't need to watch the road and occasionally say "hmm". She did this especially when Fenris would come to a difficult part of telling. She would look with soulful eyes that understood.

"I couldn't help it there was a part of me that wanted to let Hadriana go but she had tortured me so badly. She would deny my meals, interrupt my sleep, and ridicule me at every moment. There was nothing I could do because of her status and she knew it. My hate for her was just too great. I killed her after I promised to let her go. I crushed her heart while it was still beating in her chest. This hate is like a poison inside me and to think that the Magisters had put it here…it was too much. I had to get out; I left Hawke and party at the caves. I went to the shore line and tried to wash the hate from my soul but it would not go. I felt so alone and ashamed of my behavior at Hawke, I finally made my way back to Hawke's home. She and the rest of the party had stopped at the Hangman so she found me waiting for her. I apologized for what I had said to her in anger and tried to make her understand my actions. But her reaction was to…ah…this is difficult." He played at the red favor at his wrist.

"Take your time," it was the only thing Sage had said during Fenris' tale.

Fenris stopped walking. His eyes closed tight and the pain of the memory played across his face. Sage waited patiently her features soft and open.

"I …we had sex. I thought afterwards that maybe Hawke and I could be friends and lovers instead of always arguing. That's when the memories of my former life started to flood back into my mind. It was overwhelming. I reached for Hawke but she was exhausted and deep asleep. It was all I could do from going crazy and then it all vanished. I couldn't remember any of it. I panicked, I had to leave and then Hawke woke up. She asked me not to go at first. I tried to explain but it was like she just couldn't understand. She was so angry. I felt ashamed but I was scared.

"I was a coward, I should have stayed. If I had to do it again… but that is not possible now. A few months later she and Anders became involved and he moved in with her. I thought that was it for me and then Varric heard about you." Fenris opened his eyes to see Sage still standing there a single tear ran down her cheek. Something stabbed at Fenris' heart to see that single tear.

Sage smiled gently, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that Fenris, but I'm not sorry that it led you to my door."

"Nor I. I'm glad we met, it feels good to have a friend." Fenris gave Sage a true smile. "Now I believe you owe me your story."

"Yes, I do but not right now. Tonight perhaps if we are not too tired."

"And why is that." He teased

"Because you're going to have to sit down for it."

"Not the walking kind of story."

"No and we are almost to our first destination."

"Then lead the way. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can sit down for this story of yours."

Sage walked on with Fenris following at her side. It wasn't long before Sage stopped.

"Over there in those rocks grows a very potent very rare vine. I need to gather some of the leaves and seeds. I want to try and capture a whole plant and see if I can get it to grow in my garden. "She said, pointing toward a rocky outcrop.

"Seems simple enough, why did you need me?" Fenris asked

"Spiders, big ones" She answered "I need you to look out while I work. I have never been able to get very much on my own, let alone a whole plant."

"Killing a giant spider is nothing new to me."

"Good, I'm leaving the bronto here."

Sage unpacked her tools and headed toward the outcrop. She worked quickly trying to keep as quiet as possible. Fenris kept looking out but the terrain made it difficult to see what might be lurking in the rocky crags, long grass and the vines that were all over.

"Almost done…just have to find the tap root…and….shit!" Sage's interjection made Fenris jump and turn around. There looming over the top of them on the rocks where four very large spiders. Fenris had fought off some large ones before but unfortunately these spiders had the high ground and as he soon found out they could jump. The first one leapt at Fenris in one bound and then stood up exposing its long dripping fangs. Fenris swung his two handed long sword but the beast deflected it with one of its furry legs.

"Time to step it up" Fenris growled. The loose rocks made it difficult for him to charge at all; instead he pulled up more strength from his markings and started to glow. The next time Fenris' sword made contact, it bit deep into the spider. Green ichors sprayed everywhere. Just as Fenris was finished dispatching the first attack the second spider jumped on him. Instead of trying to get out from under it Fenris' whole hand and arm went translucent and he thrust his arm into the spiders under belly, found something vital, crushed it and yanked it out.

Fenris pushed the carcass off of himself and then turned to find Sage battling with two of the monsters. She had maneuvered herself so the two spiders had to both attack from the front. What really caught Fenris' attention were the weapons that Sage wielded. Where weapons should be held Sage had long spikes of energy emanating from each of her finger tips. It gave the illusion that she had two sets of very long sharp claws. One spider was very badly damaged and was going down.

But the other spider saw the advantage and readied its self to take its prey down. Fenris yelled out to Sage as he tried to run over the loose shifting rock but he was too late the great beast jumped on Sage taking her down and sinking its poisonous fangs into her shoulder. She screamed a line of obscenities that Fenris had never heard before. Fenris finally made it to the struggling pair, set his long sword high and thrust it into the back of her assailant. The spider screamed and flipped over curling its legs up as it died.

Sage struggled to sit up her wound was deep and black ooze and blood leaked out of it. The veins in her shoulder started to inflame as the poison moved into her blood. Fenris helped her sit up as he saw the severity of the bite he started to panic. "I should have been quicker, I have failed you." His eyes started to tear. "Fenris, it's ok give me a minute." Sage calmly patted the elf's arm.

As Fenris watched Sage took a deep breath closed her eyes and waited. Without warining her skin started to glow a golden hue. Instantly the black ooze came out of the puncture, the bleeding stopped and then the hole closed. One would never know that a few seconds ago Sage had sustained a mortal blow. Except for the rips in her shirt everything was as it was before.

"Sage… how?" Fenris was in awe.

"I'm a mage. "she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"But even the most skilled healers cannot do what you just did."

"Really? Hmm thought I was pretty common among healers."

"This is not something to make jokes about."

"Fenris it's okay. I'm fine."

"I expect you will tell me how you come to have this power tonight?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you. At least now you won't doubt my story. Here help me up we need to get out of here before more of those brutes show up."

Fenris steadied himself so Sage could stand. It felt good to him to have her lean on him, rely on him. Hawke really didn't need him other than to assemble teams for various tasks and after that one night she did not call on him as often. Since Anders moved in with her the outings had all but stopped. It occurred to Fenris that Hawke probably did not need anyone at all other than to keep her company and do some lock picking. It was then that Fenris noticed, thinking about Hawke and Anders, though it was not a pleasant thought, it was not as painful or distressing as before. Sage had been right; speaking to a friend about the situation had made it more bearable. Fenris did not feel quite so alone anymore.

"Thank Andraste, the live plants are not damaged and everything else is intact." Sage picked up her collecting carefully. She stumbled forward a little; Fenris caught her by the arm.

"Still a little woozy."

"You are worried more about these plants than your own life? I thought you were going to die it…frightened me."He said in a low tone.

Sage put her arms around Fenris neck for support and he helped her back to the bronto. "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise I will explain all this tonight." And then without thought she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

It took him back for a moment; he blushed slightly and then gave a small smile. "I forgive you."

The two of them walked slowly and quietly for a while. With each step Sage grew stronger. Fenris was amazed he had never heard let alone seen anyone recover so fast from severe wounds even with using magic. He had used healing potions many times but he always had to take a few days to recover. Even Anders, as talented as he was, patients needed to stay in bed awhile not to mention how using magic to heal took its own toll on the mages who used it. Sage suffered none of these consequences; in fact she started to walk just as fast as she had earlier that morning.

_Thank you to those of you who have started to read my story. Please leave your comment I would love to hear them. I have not written anything in a long time and this is my first venture into fanfiction writing, so some constructive advice would be helpful._


	3. Chapter 3

It was very late in the afternoon when Sage announced that they had arrived at their next destination and they would be camping at the location for the night. It was a large field full of a variety of flowers and small bushes. A swift moving stream of crystal clear water ran though it gurgling and bubbling when the current found resistance in the small rocks and pebbles.

Fenris looked at Sage, "So what kind of monsters or beasts should I look out for here?"

"Gophers and nugs" Sage answered as she started to unpack her tools again.

"I hardly thing you need protection from rodents.'

Sage snickered, "No, you can unpack the bronto and set up camp If you like; maybe a fire pit? We're safe here. There's no reason anyone would come out here. Just bushes and grass to anyone else."

"But not to you."

"This, my dear Fenris, is my gold mine." She smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder as she walked past him to start her collecting.

Fenris unpacked the bronto and went about setting up the camp. Every now and then Fenris would look out to see were Sage was just to be safe. She never wondered very far from sight. The herbs and flowers where so prolific here she did not need too. So he would go back to the task at hand. He found two bed rolls, "she has thought of everything" Fenris thought to himself.

For moment, it perplexed him where to set the sleeping arrangements. Too close together would appear presumptuous, too far and she would think him aloof. "Why should I even care what she thinks?" He thought about it too much and the whole situation and his lack of how to conduct himself frustrated him. Fenris thought, "I will set the fire pit first."

He moved on to collecting the rocks by the stream till he had enough for a small cooking fire. He then dug a small depression in the ground and set the rocks around it. He had seen that Sage had brought a small metal grill to sit atop the stones. Fenris had seen such a thing before but had never used one himself. He placed it on the rocks. It sat there firmly so he thought it was correct.

He gathered kindling and wood from some dead bushes and set them next to the pit. By the time he had finished the sun was going down and Sage reappeared with roots, tubers and a rabbit hanging from her belt.

"My you kept busy." She smiled.

"At your request" Fenris smiled back.

"If you don't mind starting the fire I'll get dinner started."

Fenris gave a slight bow and started to set the fire. Sage gave him a giggle as she walked to the stream. She cleaned the tubers and roots first then set some aside for the evening meal. The rest she would pack away for later. After that she turned her attention to the rabbit. Fenris heard her from afar say a small prayer, to the spirit of the rabbit, thanking it for giving up its life so that they could live. She then cleaned, skinned and put it on a skewer. She walked back and set it all to cook.

"I'm going to clean up before dinner. If you like, you can join me." She grabbed clean cloths and soap, was about to go to the stream then realized Fenris had not answered her.

Standing there with a slight blush on his cheeks he replied, "I…uh…need to still set the bed rolls."

"Just set them head to head so we can relax after dinner and I don't need to shout when I tell you my story."

"That won't be too close for you?"

Sage gave him a quizzical look; then understood, "It's fine to have a little intimacy between friends."

"Of course" He rolled out the beds as she suggested.

"Bath?"

Again he blushed, "After we eat I need to clean my armor first."

"Ok I have an extra pair of leggings and a shirt you can use so you can wash the ones you have on."

"I don't wear a shirt under my armor."

"Oh really" She teased

It occurred to Fenris that without his armor he would only have his small clothes and everything he wore needed to be cleaned of spider ichor. His color deepened.

"Well whatever you decide I'll be at the stream." Sage walked off quite pleased with herself.

"Venhedis!" Fenris said under his breath. He walked right into that. Fenris knew Sage had a quick wit and was direct. Now he was learning that her sense of propriety was different and this was causing him to trip over himself as he lacked the experience to deal with a woman like her.

Well he was going to show her that he was not some fumbling adolescent child. He was a man and he could be direct too. Fenris grabbed the extra clothes and marched after her.

As he approached her he saw that Sage had already pulled off her leather vest and was cleaning it with paste she had brought. Most leather cleaners Fenris had experienced always smelled nasty.

The cleaning paste she used smelled clean like it does after it rained in the country; pleasant and not over bearing. Fenris didn't bother to ask, he knew by now she had made it. "What is it with her and all her lotions and potions?" he thought. But he could not deny she had a talent for it.

"You're more than welcome to use the cleaner on your armor." She said nonchalantly, "If you clean the inner side of your breast and back plate, the cleaner will reduce the resistance against your skin." Sage continued to clean without looking up.

Fenris stripped off his top armor, leaving his upper body exposed. He hardened himself for whatever reaction this would elicit from Sage; then bent down next to her and started to clean his breast plate. Sage gave no reaction other than to continue cleaning her vest.

The paste was very effective on the gore. With little time and effort Fenris had finished the cleaning the front and back plate inside and out. Sage was right the texture of the armor was smooth and softened without compromising the strength of the hardened leather.

He looked up, ready to strip off the bottom portion but was reminded he was not alone by a splash. He looked out over the large stream, out in the middle, waist high in the water Sage had her back turned to him.

She had already removed her shirt and pants and was scrubbing the dirt and blood out of them. Fenris closed his eyes and involuntarily swallowed hard. Apparently Sage also had a lack of modesty. But then he thought to himself, "She is beautiful, she has nothing to be modest about."

"I think this shirt is a lost cause." Sage sighed.

Fenris saw that she had removed all her clothing. She must have realized he was watching because she dipped down before turning around and throwing the wet clothes onto a nearby bush.

Then she turned her eyes on him. She smiled and lifted one eyebrow, taunting him, as if to say, "I dare you." Defiantly he stripped off his own remaining gear and small clothes and stood before her on the shoreline. She rose slowly exposing herself to him.

Her body was taunting, well muscled but curved and smooth; unlike Hawke her breast where larger and her areolas pink. Sage started to move forward slowly she was working this moment like a cat stocks a mouse. The waters receded and more of her body was exposed before him the hair between her legs although dark carried the same golden hue that the hair on her head had. Fenris swallowed hard and stood frozen in rebelliousness and awe.

Sage moved up to Fenris never taking her eyes off him she picked up the body soap and a rag took him by the hand and led him out into the stream. Fenris barely noticed the coldness of the water. Thigh high in the water she stopped and surprised him by running her hand along the markings on his chest, down his stomach, around his hip and down his back side to his back thigh. He quivered slightly at the pleasure of her touch.

"I know you spoke of the pain associated with your marks, but do they still hurt?" She asked.

"No" He said with more resolve then he intended.

"Good to know" she promptly spun him around, he heard the slash of water and then felt the icy coldness of water and soap hit his back as Sage proceeded to scrub. "You messere elf should take better care of your skin."

Fenris jumped at her slight manhandling, "I am not in the habit of preening like a peacock."

"That is all good and fine but you have too many chaff marks on your non lyrium marked skin. When we get back I'm going to send you home with the cleaning paste for your armor and lotion for your skin."

"I am not a pet to be pampered over, I am a hardened…"

"Oh shut up Fenris and let me fuss over you. It's not a crime to have someone care about your well being."

He did it again! He was tripping all over himself, again! And this time she baited him and played him like a well tuned instrument but Fenris knew she was right. He had fussed over Hawke one upon a time but that felt like a life time ago. He gave in silently and played at the red cloth.

Sage had seen him fret with the red cloth before and noticed that he always wore it. She never said anything before but figured it had something to do with Fenris' relation to Hawke. Sage moved around to his front side and continued to scrub starting at his chest.

Fenris tried to look like this was no big deal but slowly he was losing ground and Sage's touch was more pleasurable than he wanted to admit. She could sense his body's desires taking over and soon he would be too embarrassed to look at her. So Sage handed Fenris the rag and soap and walked out till the water was waist high.

"Ok your turn to scrub my back." She said without turning around.

Fenris walked out to her realizing he would have to touch her. He hesitated a moment closed his eyes and then touched the soapy rag to her back. His touch was tentative at first but then he quickly got the hang of it. Just like washing himself except she was softer and clear skinned.

"Fenris, if you don't mind my asking you never mentioned why you wear that red wrap around your wrist."

He thought for a moment before answering her. The question was fair. Here they were bathing together and he was still wearing the red cloth. He felt she deserved an answer.

"I first started wearing it because I thought that I was devoted to Hawke, but after she and Anders became involved I thought to remove it. But I remembered that I had made a promise to her that I would be at her disposal as long as she would have need of me. Now I wear it as a reminder of that promise."

"It's good to keep your promises. Even if a man has nothing he always has his word."

"Yes if he chooses to keep it, however Hawke has been making it very difficult for me of late and then there is the matter of meeting you."

"Me? What do I have to do with Hawke and keeping your promises?"

"From the moment I met you I knew my associations with you would complicate my life."

"What! How so?"

"That has yet to be reveled but I feel it inside with every minute I spend with you."

Sage turned around and took the rag and soap, "Really?" She mindlessly started to wash herself.

"I thought it was my turn." Fenris look at her with a mischievous smile.

"What? Oh sorry did you what to finish this?"

Fenris looked at Sage's soapy breasts. "That is fine you can finish."

Fenris was silent; she did it again he thought steeling his jaw at his predicament of his own making. There was a slight scent of burning on the breeze.

Sage suddenly yelled out, "Dammit dinner!" Sage handed the soap to Fenris abruptly, dipped down quickly to rinse and then started running toward the camp. She grabbed her clothes and yelled over her back to Fenris. "Finish your wash and I'll take care of the food!"

Fenris stood there dumfounded for a moment, "What just happened?" he said out loud to himself. One moment he was on the spot with a beautiful woman and the next he is standing in the middle of the stream watching Sage run wet and naked though the bushes.

The whole situation was absurd and the humor of it crept up on him. He started to snicker and that turned to a laugh and soon Fenris found himself laughing in stitches; the memory of her running and yelling over her shoulder. It felt good to him and his face did not crack as one of Hawke's companions had once pointed out.

When he came back to his senses Fenris made his way back to the shore and finished cleaning his armor. He took his time getting dressed and walking back to camp. It was almost dark. Sage looked up at him and smiled as he approached. He could see that she wore only a long shirt and the fabric played against her shape as she moved.

"So what was so funny?"

"Soap, water, you running, the whole situation."

"Well I'm glad you can find humor at my expense." She winked at him playfully then handed him a plate with mashed roots with herbs and rabbit. "Luckily I saved it in time."

They ate in silence; the food was simple but filling. It was more than Fenris usually ate and when he finished he felt full and content. Not just in his body but also in his being.

"I want to thank you for asking me to accompany you." His gaze went from the fire to her face.

"I should be thanking you. Without you I would never have been able to collect as much as I have and this is only the first day. It's been fun too, you're actually good company when you loosen up."

"I have been miserable for so long I did not know I could feel this good."

"Well maybe all you needed was to get away from Kirkwall for awhile and get a different perspective."

"Hm, perhaps or maybe it is the company. There is nothing better than having the attention of a beautiful woman."

Sage smiled at him with a wizened look, "Well I think it's time, I have your attention or should I save my story for later."

"No I want to hear it. You said I needed to be sitting and I am sitting now."

Sage hesitated at first. Biting her lower lip she looked at him, "Ok but you need to keep an open mind."

_For those of you that left your reviews and comments thank you. Chapter 3 needed a small rewrite but I think it works now. Of course like all writers and artists I want to keep tinkering with it but if I do then I would never get it done. So I hope you like it. As always feel free to let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Fenris gave Sage a level look. His expression was stoic and controlled, "I watched the fabled Witch of the Wilds turn into a dragon and fly away. I believe I can maintain an "open mind" as you say, no matter what your story entails."

"Yes speaking of Flemeth, but I'm getting ahead of myself."

"You know her?" His expression became less stoic and controlled.

"Let me start from the beginning. I had just turned 23 and my parents were afraid I was already an old maid. I was the second daughter and the third child in a brood of five. My older sister was already married with children of her own and my younger sister was engaged to a minor prince in Navarra.

I had thought maybe I should dedicate myself to the chantry and that way I would no longer be a burden to my family. You see my father was not well for many years and he felt for the good of the people he should step down and crown my brother the next leader. So I told my family of my plans and there were some tears and my mother was not happy about the decision but in the end it was the best possible outcome. A few days later I entered the Starkhaven chantry and started my training."

Fenris interrupted, "But wait that means you're a Vael , a princess. Does that mean you're related to Sebastian?"

"Yes a distant relation in more ways than one, and you must never tell him of my existence."

"But why this secrecy if he is family…"

"Fenris! It was long ago. Now do you what to hear this or not?"

"I am sorry; I will try not to interrupt again"

"Alright now where was I? Oh yes, the Chantry, during that time I found a love and a gift for growing things. I would spend my free time tending the gardens in quiet contemplation.

"My superiors where pleased with my efforts but because I was royalty I was designated for more political work. I ended up spending more and more time with the Reverend Mother and less and less time in the garden."

"But how did you conceal that you were a mage? Could the Templars not sense your magic?" Fenris was confused.

"If you listen till the end you will understand."

"Right… "Open mind", sorry continue please."

"Thank you…Anyway, at some point the Reverend Mother felt I should become a Reverend Mother someday and she decided I should continue my training in Orlais at the side of the Divine. She made arrangements by sea, for my journey and off I was shipped without concern or consideration of my own interests. I was sent with two other sisters and three Templars. That is where things went terribly wrong. The good Reverend Mother was too frugal for our own good and boarded passage on the basis of price rather than reputations.

Her explanation was that it would be good to travel with the common people so that we could experience their hardships and be humbled. We were in service to the Maker and his bride. None of us argued, how could we? As soon as we were far enough out to sea, the crew and captain caught the Templars off guard and murdered them. Turned out we had been tricked onto a slave ship and were bound for Tevinter."

Fenris became disturbed, "Please Sage tell me you were not made a slave; tell me you escaped."

"You're interrupting."

"But Sage…"

"Fenris, my story is long and if you keep stopping me I will never finish by dawn." She smiled playfully and shook her head.

"Again, I'm sorry. I will try harder."

Sage continued, "As soon as we landed we were divided into groups and put up on the auction. The slavers took our chantry robes and burned them. They made us walk out onto that auction block as naked as the day we were born. I had pride then and I would not let them see me falter. I held my head up and walked out.

The bidding went crazy because of my looks and age I brought in a large sum. My attitude was an asset, as well; apparently new owners like to break their new stock. I had been bought by a concubine merchant who liked to sample his wares before selling them. I remember that night it was horrible he was a sweating stinking pig. He had drunk too much and his breath was foul.

He forced himself on me. I tried to fight back but I knew nothing about defending myself then. When he was finished with me, I was washed, oiled and clothed in expensive silks and fed. I worried about the other two sisters and later found that the two of them were sold together as house servants.

I hoped that their situation would not be too different than chantry life had been. I hoped they did not endure what I had too. I even thought that given the chance I might make an escape to the Tevinter chantry. I was so naïve then." Sage sighed, pausing for a moment.

Fenris looked as if he was going to say something but Sage gave him a look that made him clench his jaw.

"Three days later I was presented to my new owner. He was a High Ranking Magistrate in their senate. He was a middle aged and not bad looking but he had a terrible temper and a darkness that surrounded him. He smelled of blood and death to me. He took me to his home in Minrathous. I thought he was going to make me one of his concubines but I soon found out he had other plans for me.

The first few weeks he did tests on me trying to see if I had any magical abilities at all. He was cruel and he would beat me, deny me food or water for days, saying that it was necessary to the experiment. Then he started cutting me and taking my blood. For the first time in my life I understood the reason behind the chantry's laws on blood mages and blood magic.

By the time he was done with his "tests" my body was bloodied, scared and bruised. He even had left my face scared and distorted. Then it just stopped. I was put in a comfortable room fed so I would gain some weight and left to heal. Most days I just lay in my bed waiting for it to all start again. I withdrew and became despondent to the world around me. Then the day I had been waiting for arrived but something else happened instead of what I expected.

I was taken to a ritual chamber at another Magistrate's home. They made me drink this terrible liquid that tasted of rot and vomit. I gagged as they forced it down my throat. Then I was stripped and chained to a stone table. I remember thinking this was it for me. I was going to die a victim of one of their demons or worse they would make me an abomination. Either way I was done for. My master and two of his cohorts came out and cut me again.

Only this time deep and along my limbs my chest, face all over; deep cuts that normally would bleed you out in minutes. In some places they even pulled back my skin. I wanted to pass out the pain was excruciating but I didn't. Their magic kept me awake for every bloody moment. They then poured liquid lyrium into all the places they had cut me.

Then the chanting started, they started slow, an old ancient language I didn't recognize. The room started to glow the lyrium in my wounds started to seep into me. They chanted louder faster. The wounds they had inflicted closed and mended as if they had never been. The chanting went faster and faster, the light brighter and brighter.

The pain stopped and my scars started to disappear. Finally, I was engulfed in this hot white blinding light and my body started to change. I could not see what was happening to me but I could feel it. The light exploded and the Magistrates were blown back against the wall. I don't know how long we were unconscious but the blast had released my bonds and I had awoken first.

I saw a way to escape and I took it. I found my way out of the ritual chamber and into a long hallway at the end of it was a large full mirror. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. My skin was clear without any marking, my hair became more golden, longer and thicker, my breast were bigger and firmer, although I was a handsome woman the face that stared back at me was incredible it seemed that my features had become perfected.

Then without any warning my memories of who I was started to fade until I had no idea who I was or where I had come from. The Magistrates had come out looking for me and when they found me staring at myself they took the opportunity to cast a forgetting spell."

"But Sage how did you come to escape and remember your past?" There was hope and curiosity in Fenris' voice.

"I will get to that. In time magic abilities started to develop in me. The first signs my master noticed that as I would sit with others or plants, anything they became better versions of themselves. It was at that time my master started calling me Saphairia, a play on the plant and the word for wise woman. Later, I became a weapon like you. I could wield claws of pure energy. So my master had me trained as a warrior. Like you I was his prize pet."

"Magistrates, they are all the same flaunting their power and prestige in each other's faces. "Fenris commented and then again fell silent. Sage's story started sounding similar to his own and he started to feel a greater connection with her.

"Yes, well as time went by I discovered new and more powerful talents, my body started to heal itself, without any effort, when I was wounded in battle. I learned to heal others much later. With every new power I gained my Master found ways to perverse its uses. While I still did not remember who I was something inside of me knew what he was doing was wrong and unnatural.

So I started to hide what I could. One of those was the ability to push people into doing what I wanted. I discovered it by accident when one of my Master's apprentices was tormenting me. He was trying to seduce me and I told him to go stick his head in horse shit.

He promptly turned around found the nearest pile and did as I had said. He didn't even remember me telling him to do it. Our Master found him that way kneeling down with his head in shit. I had seen other mages do something similar so I knew it was another talent so I kept it to myself."

"So you wear not born a mage." Fenris had wonder in his eyes

"No, just a simple palace princess." She answered him

"So how did you come to be in Kirkwall?"

"Yes well, after many years my Master and the house hold grew old and either died or became addle brained with age; also some of my former memories returned. I grew to hate him more with each new memory. His magic spells where dissolving and in time I remembered almost everything. New Magisters rose to power and had no idea who I was. I told them I was my Masters' great niece come to take care of him in his final days. One day I found him dead in his chair."

"Wait what are you saying?"Fenris looked at her with wide eyes.

"I am saying that I did not, do not age. I won my freedom by simply out living my captors."

"How is that possible? How old are you?"

"I have not really counted but I think around 100 years or more. I lost track sometime ago." Her tone was sincere and Fenris knew she was telling the truth. Sage told him to keep an open mind but this was fantastical.

"I left Tevinter and lived in various places over the years. I couldn't stay anywhere for more than 20 years or so, otherwise people would start to ask questions. Eventually I made my way to Fereldan and into the Korcari Wilds. I met an apostate there who was knowledgeable about plants and magic. She helped me develop my powers the way I wanted to use them. "

"Flemeth"

"Yes she helped me discover and understand what I had become. I am not connected to the fade as other mages are. Demons or spirits cannot enter my unconsciousness. My blood can be used as an ingredient but it doesn't elicit the same response to demons as other mages blood does. Nor can I be tracked using blood magic. In return I helped her discover how to cheat death and extend her life. So I ended up spending many years with Flemeth before moving on but that is a story for another time. It's late and we need to move on tomorrow."

Fenris looked at Sage with wonder. Gazing on her beautiful face it was hard to believe that she had walked Thedas for over a hundred years. He had found a kindred spirit. How was it that she was not bitter and hateful as he had become.

He smiled and brushed the side of her face, she understood him better than he understood himself. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly at first. Sage did not pull away she responded in kind. Fenris lost himself in her lips and a fervor took hold of him.

His kisses became more urgent, his breath shortened. The last of Fenris reservations melted away in the heat of his passion. However, an old familiar feeling started to creep over him; he was suddenly reminded of what had happened with Hawke. Fear suddenly griped his heart and he pulled away abruptly. "I can't. It's too soon."

Sage put her arms around him. "It's ok Fenris."

"I'm a coward, I want you but..."

"I know the memories."

"We have barely even met and yet how is it you know me?"

"Because my dear friend, I was once like you. Now lie down next to me and go to sleep. I have learned that some wounds can only be healed by time."

_So there is Sage's origin. By the way I don't know if fantastical is a real word but I love the way it sounds and according to spell check it is correct! As always thank for the words of encouragement and keep up the comments they are really helpful._


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris woke slowly; the sky was still dark so he recalled the events of the previous day. So much had changed in such a short time. He felt happy and content but he still needed to be on guard; Danarius was still out there looking for him. For now, he was lying next to someone who he had more commonality with than he ever thought possible. Sage stirred next to him, she rolled over and put her arm around him then fell back into a deeper sleep.

He liked the way she felt comfortable with him, although sometimes it frustrated him she would not let him brood or slip into melancholy. He was a different person when he was with her. Would that go away when he was not with her? She had mentioned that enhancement was a power she possessed. All these thoughts were too deep for him at such an early hour and it was about time to rise now. The sun had started to break the horizon.

Fenris gently nudged Sage, "It's time to wake, my friend, and continue on our way."

Sage groaned, "Just a little while longer this is nice."

Fenris snickered "Yes this is nice but don't you have a schedule to keep?"

"Right, go ahead and throw logic into it. Fine I'm up." Sage sat up groggy but still the most beautiful woman Fenris had ever seen.

He reached up and touched her face, "Calling you my friend seems… inadequate."

Sage smiled at him and then stood up. From the angle he was laying he could see up her long shirt at her body. He let his eye linger for awhile. With false modesty she grabbed the garment closed and gave him a teasing look. She walked over to the packs and came back with a vial in her hand. Fenris made a very audible groan.

He sat up and took the vial and bracing himself he downed it in one swallow. He waited for the effects of the potion but nothing happened. He looked around he could focus on everything around him, Sage's presents was not all commanding. No fog needed lifting: he shook his head.

Sage frowned," Something is wrong."

"I feel no effect from the potion. Like my mind was never clouded in the first place."

"O my" Sage knelt back down and examined Fenris' eyes. She lifted his arm and touched his markings. "Fenris remember I told you I don't push people, but I can."

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to see if I can push you, so if you find yourself doing something out of character please forgive me."

"But doesn't the potion prevent that from happening"

"The potion only works on the unconscious emanations I give off. This is going to be direct."

Fenris took a deep breath; he did not like the idea of being forced to do anything; especially against his will. And Sage had a wicked sense of humor. What humiliating thing would she have him do? However he gave in and decided to trust her. "All right, I forgive you."

Sage looked him straight in the eyes. "Fenris, _take off all your cloths and dance naked._" There was a slight echo in Sage's voice.

"What! I do not dance, naked or otherwise."

"Fenris, _take off all your cloths and dance naked._" She pushed harder.

Fenris looked at her perplexed then catching on he gave her a firm, "No."

"By the Maker, Fenris you have grown immune to my push! No one has ever been able to resist my push."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Sage smiled, "The only bad thing about it is you took that potion for nothing."

"You mean I could have avoided taking that nasty foul concoction!" Fenris grimaced the after taste was still in his mouth.

"Sorry." Sage put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "I need to think on this. I have a feeling we're more alike than I'd previously thought."

"In the meantime?"

"In the meantime we eat and I have some mint leaves." Sage giggled slightly and then turned to stoke the fire.

"Really dancing naked before you, do you go out of your way to humiliate me?"

"Well… a girl has to find her entertainment where she can." Sage said with false innocence.

"Mmmf." Was all Fenris could retort.

Sage reheated the food from the previous night and added some additional dried meat and herbs. While Sage tended to breakfast Fenris got up and dressed. Sage took out a sleeveless undershirt for him to wear under his armor. At first he gave her a look but took it without complaining. He had learned by now that she was going to keep nagging him about taking better care of himself. She handed Fenris his plate as before and they ate in silence saving their conversation for the road. When they had finished Fenris cleaned the dishes in the stream and finished braking camp. Sage dressed and did some last minute collecting, picking a few more roots and flowers. When she was done Fenris was sitting next to the bronto waiting patiently.

Fenris rose and asked, "So where is this next secret hideaway?"

"No more gathering; today is trading day."

"Then we should move on."

They struck out walking side by side. They backtrack through the fields and then turned west. At some point the animal trails turned into a pathway. It was narrow and forced them into a single line. Fenris took the bronto's lead from Sage so she could lead. The two walked quietly both listening for any potential trouble but no spiders or any other threats appeared.

Sage contemplated Fenris' quick adaptation to both her aura and push and what that may mean. She had suspected that they might be similar but she had her doubt because the way the lyrium had been branded to his skin rather than her body absorbing it internally. She wondered if he would be as long lived as she was or if he would have completely different powers emerge. Then she had a very sobering thought what if being in contact with each other accelerated his powers development. What effect would that have on his memories? It was a good thing they had not made love last night who knows what could happen. She knew that she would have to speak to him about these things; maybe tonight.

The sun was directly over head when they turned onto a well kept road. Sage turned them south on the road and the width of if allowed them to walk together once again. In the distance Fenris saw a small town before them. Sage broke the silence first. "There is another herbalist in this village that I trade with. If you can hold out for a little while we can rest there before going on to the next place."

"How far out are we going today?" Fenris inquired.

"Far, it will take up all day tomorrow to get back to Kirkwall, plus I have to unload."

"I can wait."

"Good cause there is this inn, The Gray Goose, and they serve the best meat pies."

Fenris smiled and Sage took his hand briefly and dragged him along the road.

The village of Wessic was typical of most villages that sat on well traveled roads. It was not terribly small but not so big that you could walk through without notice. And while it might not be the sort of place that you would find on a map, the people there were proud of their home. It showed in the well tended fields of the out lining farmers.

The cottages were in perfect order without any sign of dilapidation. It was a far cry from Kirkwall with its gray walls and crumbling areas that were not fit for habitation any longer. Yet people still crammed in them. Even the mansion Fenris had taken residence in was falling apart. This little village was amazing in Fenris eyes. Not that he was never in a small town or village it was that he never had the time or inclination to look around. He had always been on the run and could not afford to stay anywhere for very long.

"Quaint little place: don't you think?" Sage commented.

Fenris nodded, "It seems that the inhabitants of this hamlet are very…content."

"Yes and happy too. Amazing isn't it."

Fenris chuckled.

"I have never really had the pleasure of living in such a small place. When everyone knows everyone's business they tend to notice small things like, one not aging."

"Hm, Yes I could see how that could be a problem."

They moved off the main street and on to a smaller walkway that led to a modest shop, tucked away from the common foot traffic. "This is it." Sage announced. Fenris tied the bronto and helped Sage unload the plants and potions for trading.

As they entered the shop the sharp smell of citrus assaulted them. Immediately they both covered their nose and mouth with their hands. "Henry Doppenburg, are you trying to burn out your nose hairs again!?" Sage exclaimed through her hand.

A slightly round red-faced man came out from the back of the shop. "Sage is that you? Thank the Maker I could use your help with this wrinkle cream for the Mayor's wife."

"Ok I'll take a look at it but could you open a window." Sage set down the bundles she was carrying and followed Henry Doppenburg to the back of the shop. Fenris followed a slight distance curious as to how Sage applied her trade.

"Henry you do know that this mixture as is will peel the skin off her face." Sage calmly stirred the bubbling pot on the stove.

"Yes, yes I know but I can't seem to get the portions right and maintain the scent she wants." Henry was starting to calm in Sage's presence. The change in the Wessic Herbalist's demeanor did not escape Fenris. Now that he had become unaffected by her power Fenris could observe the actions of others around her.

Sage continued to save the Mayor's Wife wrinkle cream all the while giving Fenris the occasional sideways glance and a knowing smile. "Let's take most of this out and let it cool. You can use it as a base for the future. Henry, be a dear and bring me some bee's wax and honey. Do you have any fresh goat's milk?"

"Goat's milk? Uh…wait a moment I can get some!" Henry went flying out the door.

Fenris smiled at Sage, "I do not think your friend is as adept at this profession as you are."

Sage continued to look at the available ingredients in the shop and occasionally added a pinch here and a handful there to the bubbling pot. "To be fair, he doesn't have magic and he is actually very good at making this kind of thing for the ladies of the village. It's just that the Mayor's Wife is very vain and does not like the idea of not being the fairest in the land."

"Then perhaps we should conclude your business here quickly before the Mayor's Wife sees you and realizes her attempts are futile."

Sage stopped stirring for a moment and looked directly at Fenris. Without hesitation Fenris close the short distance between them and taking Sage's face in his hand he kissed her passionately. When their lips finally parted she grinned at him. "Smooth."

Abruptly Henry arrived on the scene completely oblivious with a pail of fresh goat's milk. "Sorry I took so long."

Sage took the milk from Henry and placed it on the table. She grabbed an extra bowl and skimmed the cream from the top of the pail. She then added the rest of the ingredients to the bowl and stirred until the mixture became thick and creamy. "There that should do it." Sage proclaimed. "That should be about six months worth. Tell the Mayors' Wife to use it sparingly and charge her double to make sure she does."

"Thank you my dear. I was so occupied by this brewing that I have completely forgotten my manners. I am Henry Doppenberg my good fellow. Proprietor of this establishment."

"Henry this is my good friend and travel companion, Fenris" Sage introduced

Fenris gave a small nod, "It's a pleasure to meet another friend of Sage's."

"Pleasure to meet you Fenris. I am very pleased that you are not traveling alone these days Sage."

"What do you mean, Henry?"

"There have been suspicious groups of hirelings out on the roads of late. I have heard that travelers have gone missing too."

"Hmm. We just got in and we didn't see anyone. Come to think of it, that is somewhat strange. We should have seen at least one or two other traders on the way in."

"Well Sage, from what you tell me you mostly travel along the back roads and animal trails. I have heard the word slavers mentioned more than once around the tavern and Town Square. Your elf friend should be especially careful, but then you look like a fellow that can take care of himself no doubt."

Fenris raised an eyebrow in reply."No doubt." But secretly the news made him a bit nervous.

Sage sensed the slight change in Fenris' energy. "Well then we should get on with business. Fenris and I are stopping at the Grey Goose and then toward the coast to Brackwaters for the night."

"Yes of course, you should have plenty of time to make it to Brackwaters before nightfall."Henry smiled. "Well then, Sage let me show you what I have collected for you."

Henry went out to his own gardens and brought out several cuttings and a live plant. The bargaining started out with discussing the best ways to propagate the different cuttings and plants that they traded. They bartered over dried herbs, bee's wax, some strange looking fruits and oils of various hues and scents. Sage shared some discoveries of additional uses for elfroot mixed with other ingredients, recipes were exchanged, and a hand shake and then it was done. Fenris watched the whole proceedings will amused interest. He noted that Sage was generous with her knowledge and portions.

After business was concluded with Henry, the two made their way to The Grey Goose. The smell of roasted meat and baking pies was ambrosia to Fenris' nose. Sage pulled some fresh herb from the mornings gathering and some dried herbs she had brought from Kirkwall.

Sage turned to Fenris, "Hungry?"

"Maker yes," Was his answer.

They entered the inn and found a table in the far corner of the room, near the kitchen. Sage gestured to Fenris to be seated and she disappeared into the back. Fenris heard what sounded like women welcoming home a long lost sister. Squeals and laughing rushed out from the kitchen, a small girl came running from the upper part of the inn and into the kitchen excited by the commotion. Shortly Sage returned with the child in her arms and a middle aged woman wiping her hands on a long white apron.

"Fenris I would like you to meet Maggie Grey owner of the Grey Goose Inn and her youngest Lisa. "

The little girl looked Fenris over and with child honesty asked," Are those tattoo? I've heard of them but I never did see any before"

Maggie blushed slightly at her daughters _impertinent_comment, "Lisa! Mind your manners. I apologize Mr. Fenris."

"No harm, I must imagine I look strange to you both." Fenris answered

"Well handsome is more how I would describe you Mr. Fenris." Maggie looked side long at Sage and gave her a wicked smile.

"Um well…thank you and please just call me Fenris."

Sage said nothing though the entire exchange except to wink at Fenris as she put Lisa down.

Maggie continued," Yes then, Sage tells me your both on your way to Brackwater so you'll not be stay'en the night with us. I guess I best be feeding ya both so's you can be on your way."

"Thank you Maggie for your generosity" Sage finally spoke.

As Maggie took Lisa by the hand and went back to the kitchen, a young woman came to the table with two fresh meat pies. She sent the pies down, turning to Sage she exclaimed," He is a handsome one Sage, better look'en then you described."

"Well words just don't do him justice." Sage commented. "Kate this is my very good friend Fenris."

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Fenris…very pleased indeed."

Fenris blushed slightly and coughed into his hand. "Uh…Thank you," He was not comfortable with the direct attention from strangers.

Sage was defiantly amused by the elf's reaction to all the female attention; as periodically other girls, of different ages, would sneak a peek at the couple, giggle and slip away to the back.

They settled into their seats and proceeded to eat their midday meal. Sage sighed with culinary bliss as she took her first bite. Fenris smiled at her reaction to the food and then found he too was moaning over the taste of meat marinated in burgundy wine, in a pastry shell. "So tell me Fenris, is that not the best meat pie you have ever had." Sage said

Fenris look at her a little annoyed by the attention, "Yes it is. I could enjoy it better without the audience."

"Oh let the girls have their fun. A handsome stranger doesn't come through town everyday you know."

"I am just uncomfortable with being seen. Wait, what did you say?"

"Let the girls have their fun?"

"After that."

"A handsome stranger doesn't come through town every day?

"Do you think I'm handsome, Sage?"

"Of course I do, every handsome inch of you." Sage got that wicked smile that made Fenris' heart start to race.

Fenris quickly changed the subject, "We need to get going. I do not like the idea of running into slavers or thieves after dark, on the road."

"Your right I'll say my goodbyes."

They finished their meal continuing to savor every bit. When they were done Sage went to the back kitchen again, this time to say good-by. Kate and Lisa saw them off with sideway glances and smiles. Fenris was happy to get back to the road away from anymore direct attention and to be alone with Sage.

As they walked the road together in their usual silence Sage smiled at Fenris and gave him a friendly shoulder bump.

Fenris smiled back at her. "What was that for?"

"You know?"

"Do I?" Fenris asked perplexed at the moment.

"Fenris are you truly not aware at how handsome you really are? Have you never noticed how women and perhaps some men admire you from afar?"

Fenris took in a slow breath, "When I was with Denarius he would parade me around like a prized bull to the other Magistrates. He liked to intimidate them. Also, when I am with Hawk the women around Kirkwall sometimes look at me…strangely. I assumed they were just afraid or fascinated by my markings."

Sage continued, "While that may be all true, stop and consider, is it not possible that those stares are also fascinated with you beyond the markings and beyond your fierce exterior?"

Fenris blushed, "I have never considered that before."

"And while the subject of Denarius is unpleasant, you know as well as I do that those Magistrates would not own something or show off someone they consider plain or common; especially their slaves."

Fenris blush grew deeper, "I know this to be also true…but…I never considered myself in that way. You have given me a lot to think about."

"Well don't let it go to your head." Sage shoulder bumped him again.

Fenris laughed at her. "I rather speak about your beauty."

"Well… why don't we just form ourselves a mutual appreciation guild."

Fenris stopped, "Then let me start by showing my appreciation." Fenris grabbed Sage by the shoulders and kissed her passionately, like a hungry man deprived of a meal for too long.

Sage would have liked nothing better than to stand there kissing Fenris all day. However, they were so involved with their preoccupation with each other, they both failed to pay attention to the road. Before they could react several strange men confronted them.

_A special thanks to AnnabelleHawke022812. Your comments are inspirational and to everyone else as well. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and suggestions. :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sage and Fenris surmised these where the men responsible for the disappearances that had been occurring. One of the men stepped out forward of the others. "Well, well. You look like you fit the description of a particular elf we've been searching for." He stared directly at Fenris.

Another looked at Sage, "We could get a bonus for bringing in this elf lover."

Both Sage and Fenris recognized the speech and armor of the Tevinter Imperium.

Fenris stepped forward instinctually wanting to protect Sage. His action elicited the slavers to focus their attack on him first. Without a thought Fenris' marking began to glow as he lifted his sword to charge the group of armed men. He hit them with an unearthly force that knocked three of the six back. Before one of the fallen slavers could get back on his feet Fenris dispatched him promptly. Fenris then turned his anger on the remaining five.

But Fenris was not alone in this fight; Sage had called up her own lyrium enhanced weapons. Her hands glowed as the tips of her fingers emitted the long knife like claws. The slavers where taken aback, they had expected this woman to be an easy target, that was their first mistake. They had not expected a mage to be with the hunted elf. Sage took a running start then leaped into the air landing on top of one of their assailants. Her moves were swift and elegant like a bloody dance. To add to the dismay of the slavers, Sage's could cast spells as she fought. One of the slavers turned and started to attack his group.

Fenris was amazed he believed Sage when she had told him she had been used as a weapon once like himself, but to see her violent splendor in perfect form and motion was a little disturbing even for him. It was in a moment of strange admiration for his new found friend that Fenris did not see another slaver hiding some distance behind him. He was hit with a bolt of ice hard in the middle of his back.

"Venhethis" Fenris swore as the blow knocked him forward on his face. The attack came as a surprise, as Fenris struggled to get up he was not quite fast enough and the last of the slaver swordsmen took the opportunity to take a desperate stab at the glowing elf. Luckily, Fenris was able to move enough to avoid a fatal hit but the slaver cut Fenris deep across the left thigh. Fenris took the pain and turned it into fury as he assaulted the man with a volley of hard blows. The Tevinter slaver could not hold up under the extreme rage. As his sword gave and shattered Fenris ended the man. But what of Sage where was she?

Sage had just finished taking out her set of swordsmen when she saw the flying ice go past her and hit Fenris. She turned to find its origin and seeing the Tevinter mage turned on him with her own elegant rage. But she did not kill him right away. Holding him captive with her mind push he had no other choice than to answer her questions.

"Where are the others you kidnapped form the village?"

The slaver sweated under her questioning, "We have them locked up in a holding near Brackwaters waiting to be shipped out."

"I want details" Sage's voice made the unearthly echo of the mind controlling push.

Fenris limped up bleeding, ignoring the pain; he grabbed the mage by the collar and gave him a shake. "Tell her everything or she may fry that brain in your head."

"At the old mill in the abandoned basement!" The mage cried knowing his life was forfeited.

Sage looked into the captive mages mind to make sure he was telling the truth. She nodded at Fenris and he then plunged his hand into the mages chest and crushed his heart.

Sage took a deep breath to calm herself and then noticed Fenris' wound.

"Fenris, you're bleeding badly… sit still and let me take care of it."

Fenris would normally have argued but he could tell she was right as he was starting to feel woozy from the loss of blood.

Sage put her hands carefully on the deep gash in Fenris' leg. Fenris gave a slight stiffened reaction.

"Sorry, this will just take a moment." Sage closed her eyes to concentrate.

Fenris watched as Sage began to glow her golden hue of healing, the wound instantly stopped hurting as the cool healing spell started to knit his skin back together. Then the unexpected happen as Sage continued to work on Fenris his markings began to glow blue. The lyrium in his own body started to vibrate. Fenris felt the power rise and a humming in his head; he was startled but not frightened by it. Instead it was pleasant and became more intimate as his lyrium energy rose up his body and joined Sage's energy.

Fenris' wound had completely healed but Fenris and Sage were caught in the mingling of their energies. Then a small part of the spell that blocked Fenris' memories lifted. He started to remember more of his sister but he could still not see his mother's face. Instead there was a scent that he associated with her the smell of soap and clean linens. This was what had happened after he and Hawk had made love. He started to panic but Sage was now aware of what was happening to him and she sent a wave of reassurance to him. Then the energies started to separate and withdraw but the new memory of Fenris' sister the memory of the smell of his mother remained.

"What just happened?" Fenris whispered; afraid he would lose this precious moment if the silence was broken.

Sage looked just as puzzled, "We merged our energies as one, but I don't know what that means."

Sage shook out her head and refocused, "We need to drag the bodies off the road and go release the kidnapped victims."

"Yes, I agree we can ponder this merging later when we and the others are safe." Fenris stood up no longer light headed and his leg completely healed even the leather of his pants were mended.

Sage ran her hand down the pant leg where a hole should have been. "Amazing"

Sage and Fenris barely spoke as Sage led the way to the abandoned mill. They ran most of the way carried by the extra energy coursing through their bodies. Fenris noticed that Sage's mood was somewhat edgy. He wondered if this was what his companions referred to as his brooding. When they were very close to the mill Sage tied the bronto up to a tree and they continued the rest of the way cautiously. As both Fenris and Sage had thought there were more slavers. These men were not as heavily armed as the others they had encountered earlier and there were only three of them.

There was no plan, no discussion. Sage charged in with lighting speed getting the element of surprise. Fenris could barely keep up and by the time he made his first move Sage had already dispatched one guard and was moving on to the next. Her lyrium claws glowed and slashed. Fenris positioned himself between Sage and the third guard. She dispatched the second with efficiency. As Fenris was about to cleave his enemy Sage was suddenly behind the slaver, thrust one lyrium clawed hand through his back and crushed something vital. The whole battle lasted only minutes. When it was done Sage had a strange look on her face and was trembling. Fenris came to her side and caressed her arm ever so slightly aware that she could still be battle ready. But she took a deep breath and quietly commented, "I thought I had left all the hate behind me, apparently not." Fenris heard his own sediments echo in her voice.

Sage let the energy claws disapate and sighed, "We need to find the slavers victims and release them."

"Sage…are you alright?" Fenris' voice was full of concern.

She looked at him with a slight sadness in her eyes, "No, not at the moment…but I will be."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Your presence is enough."

Seeing this side of Sage was disconcerting for Fenris. He had become very accustomed to her laugh and how comfortable she was with herself and others. This Sage was intense, violent and too introspective for his liking. That's when reality hit him square in the jaw. He was looking at his emotional mirror image. Fenris raced through his brain trying to sort out a way to comfort Sage. What did he what more than anything from someone when he was in this state? Not pity, not reassurance, not even optimism; he would have beaten his head against a tree but he was not alone. Right…that was it. The simple reminder that he was not…alone.

Fenris moved close to Sage and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, then laid his head against hers. He softly whispered in her ear, "I am here."

She smiled and returned a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, I needed than."

Fenris cautiously opened the door to the mills storage room, Sage followed him in closely ready to back him up if necessary. This was where the slavers had kept the abducted looked up. They found them there in a state of shock. Men, women, elves but what enrage Sage most of all was that three of the captives where children. A dozen in total, they all needed food and water. For those the slavers took their aggressions out on, they needed medical help.

With Sage present medical attention came in the form of soothing herbal applications and healing magic. The area around the mill supported a profusion of fresh remedies waiting to be blended and activated. Even though the situation was grime, Sage found that she could still add to her collections yet not deplete her stores and help these people.

Because the mill was next to a large water source getting fluids into everyone was easy. The not so easy part was having enough food. Even as resourceful as Sage was this area was not plentiful enough with wild roots or vegetables. Hunting down enough meat was another issue all together.

Sage had to think for a moment. "We need to get some kind of nourishment in these people before we can move them, especially the children."

"Is that even possible? I know you are greatly talented in potion making but…"

Sage cut him off "Fenris, you're a genius!"

Fenris looked at her with cocked eyebrow, "How exactly am I a genius?"

"The answer is so simple. I need to brew a potion, well…soup to be exact."

Sage turned around and started to gather the ingredients from the surrounding area. She was able to find some wild carrots and potatoes. Then she went to her packs and pulled some of the herbs she had brought for their trip. While she worked away Fenris decided to see if he could do some foraging of his own. He found a small group of chickens a little distance from the mill.

The chickens however where not going to make it easy for Fenris. He was a hardened clad warrior with fierce fighting skills. However, his prowess was the kind made for the battle field not the kind for trying to sneak up on a flock of wily birds. The chase was on and the pesky poultry had him slipping and sliding around in the dirt. How was it that Sage had managed to take a rabbit without exerting this much energy? He mused to himself, "She must have used magic and charmed it into her knife." He was covered with dust and sweat before he was able to run down two of the fowl feathered sprinters. When he made his way back to where Sage was making the soup, she had to bite back her amusement at the disheveled elven warrior, as he held his prized contributions high and exclaimed "I hope two will be sufficient."

The two birds where just what the soup needed, they made the soup rich and nourishing. Sage found enough bowls around the mill for everyone to share. The ex-captives where very appreciative and found that after the meal they felt stronger.

"The soup seems to have worked as if by magic." Fenris smirked at Sage.

She smiled and retorted with an innocent inflection, "Are you accusing me of doing magic ser Elf?"

"Hmm…you are proficient at it."

Sage changed the subject, "We need to escort them back to Wessic, which is going to add a day to our travels. But I'm sure Maggie will insist we stay at her inn."

"Great, more gawking from adolescent females." Fenris snorted.

Sage smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "We can stay in a room and relax." As she patted him little dust clouds rouse and she coughed, "and order a bath as well."

Fenris futilely tried to wipe away the dirt that clung to his armor. He sighed and then gave up.

_Pheeeeew…that took some time to finish. So now I am in the OMG "I have to write more" phase of our little story. I started writing this last year and with the prompting of my daughters to "Finish it Please" I bit the proverbial bullet and published online so I would have a self imposed dead line. Sooooo… my devoted readers, this is where your input is more important than ever. I look forward to reading your comments. Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to Wessic was slow going even though the bronto's packs had been adjusted so the three children could ride. However, as they entered the town, the flood of compassion from the local residents threatened to overwhelm Fenris' sense of exposure. He was not used to that much direct attention. The mayor and his wife came out with the whole of the town and the mayor himself quickly organized everyone and made sure that every victim had food, clothing and a place to stay while they either regrouped or needed to get word out to their families that they were alive. The mayor's wife while a vain woman was not above administering to the needs of the injured.

Two of the three children were brother and sister and had been taken along with their parents. The family was taken in by the whole of the village and plans to set them up as permanent residents of Wessic were put in motion. The third child was a 10 year old elf boy who had been taken from the alienage in Kirkwall. He was an orphan and there was no one to miss him. This touched Fenris the deepest as an older couple, with a small goat farm, adopted the boy without hesitation. The couple didn't care that the child was elven or human. To them he was simply a child in need of a loving home.

Sage was incredible; she pulled supplies from the bronto and shared whatever else was needed. The mayor wanted to compensate her and Fenris for clearing the area of the slavers but Sage said it was not necessary. However, when the mayor insisted and pressed a few gold coins into her palms she gave in with a smile and a simple thank you.

Of course, Maggie, owner of the Gray Goose, insisted that Sage and Fenris stay at her inn, free of charge. It was Fenris that thanked Maggie and asked if a bath was available.

Without hesitation Maggie answered him, "Ask whatever ya want or need Mr. Fenris. I'm real proud to have a real hero like yer self under me roof for as long as ya like."

Fenris coughed as his cheeks reddened slightly, "Uh…again, thank you."

Sage came to his rescue, "Maggie, as always you are too kind."

"Nonsense" replied the innkeeper, "Ya deserve more. If'in those slavers had continued it woulda been the ruined of our town and we have a reputation to keep, don't ya know!"

"Maggie you are beautiful!" Sage gave Maggie an unexpected hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Augh…Sage ya make me blush…well now, let's get you two someth'in to eat first."

Fenris sank deep into the tub of steaming hot soapy water. His fingers brushed against Sage's as she lay in the adjacent tub. A sigh broke from his lips and Sage gave a verbal affirmation in reply. They soaked in silence for a long time, letting their tired and sore bodies relax.

Fenris started the conversation, "I like this part of being a hero."

"I agree, this part of the job is easy…but this will cause a problem for me in a few years." Sage smiled and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"In what way?"

"We're celebrities here now. Before I only dealt with Maggie and Henry. Now the whole town knows who we are and what we did. People talk, tell stories, stories grow and travel." Sage sighed.

"Yes that could present a problem for me as well. Danarius knows that I am in Kirkwall but I would not like word getting out to him that I have ventured well beyond its walls."

"That's not good…I couldn't bear to have you taken back to Tevinter, into slavery again." Her eyes turned to him.

Fenris sat up and took her hand, "Nor I you…what can be done?"

"Well, I can erase us from the town memory."

"You can accomplish this? But then you would have to reestablish yourself with your contacts here."

"Maybe not" Sage pondered, "I could make a substitute memory. The events of today are new and not imbedded yet. My contacts would remember me, the town will remember everything but they will believe someone else is their hero."

"I believe I know who would fit." A wicked smile grew across Fenris' lips.

Sage liked seeing this side of Fenris, "Who?"

"Hawke." He said, as the expression grew to his eyes, "She's perfect and when Varic gets wind of the story it will grow into a life of its own."

"You are just a wicked, wicked man, I like it." Sage giggled and then got a little serious. "Are you sure this won't become a problem for her later?"

"There are many stories of her expedites circulating already one more will not make a difference."

"Alright, then tomorrow when we leave I'll do it." Sage started to rise from the tub.

Fenris took in a sharp breath, "Speaking of wicked, why do you enjoy torturing me so?"

"It builds character and besides you like it."

"Mmm…yes…but I think I would like it better if I…could release this tension that is created."

"Oh my, look at you go with the double entendre."

"You are playing unfair. You know I am not ready."

Sage picked up a towel, covered herself and got very serious. "I understand and there may be another reason why you and I must…control ourselves."

"You are speaking of what happened this afternoon when you healed me."

"Precisely, so I will go dress and leave you to do the same. I will meet you back at your room in a few minutes to discuss it." Sage smiled at him giving his hand a squeeze and then walked out.

As her touch was pulled away from him and her presents were now absent, Fenris felt a small tug at his heart. He did not want to be apart from Sage any longer than was necessary. So he immediately got up, grabbed a towel and headed back to his room.

The Grey Goose Inn keeper had given Fenris and Sage two of her best rooms. The rooms were adjoining with a door between them. When Fenris entered his side he found that the fireplace had been lit and a bowl of fruit was on the small table in the corner. His armor was cleaned and polished, propped up against the opposite wall. On the bed there was a new pair of leggings and a long sleeve shirt. A small note was left with it. "To The Tattooed Hero, courtesy of the people of Wessic." There was no end to the gratitude of these people, he thought. Sage was right this could not go on; it could lead to complications in the future.

Fenris dressed and sat down in the large chair in front of the fireplace. He needed to contemplate the day's events. This was only the second day with Sage and again he had learned more about her. He had seen her serious side, the one that could brood or was quick to anger and hate against those that sought to imprison the innocent. The way she fought, she had told him that she was trained to be a warrior as he had. Fighting the spiders had been self defense but fighting well trained seasoned men? She was deadly. Fenris wondered the tales told to frighten wayward children and considered the possibility, that Sage could have been the origin of some of those stories. Fenris was again confronted with the reality that with Sage, anything was possible.

His thoughts started to take him to the "healing incident." The way it made him feel, the sensory memory that lingered, the way he communicated with emotions, how she understood his message and answered back. He was deep in his reverie and almost missed the soft knock on the connecting door. He sat up as Sage entered the room "Fenris? Is it ok to enter?"

"Now she is going to be modest," He thought as a smile crossed his face. But when he looked at her his heart started to pound in his chest once again.

Sage was wearing a long silky sleeping gown. The fabric clung to her every curve and shifted like liquid as she moved toward him. The light lavender garment made her eyes stand out even more, if that was possible and the thin sleeveless straps left the contours of her well shaped shoulders and collar bone exposed. He could see just enough cleavage as she settled down on the floor in front of him and put her hand on his knee. Oh how he wished to have her hands elsewhere on his body.

"Fenris I need some answers about your markings. I need to know if you are open to remembering about how you acquired them." She had that serious tone but her face showed compassion and understanding if he chose not to talk about it.

He caressed her cheek lightly, "I will answer anything you ask. I will admit I do not like remembering my enslavement but if it will give you the answers that you seek I am willing."

"I think you misunderstand what I'm asking."

"What are you asking, exactly?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that it would be best if I could see your memories myself. Of course, you would be at my side like before. Also, if you truly trust me now, more than the first time we met…well that means I can go deeper."

Fenris took a deep breath and sighed. He considered for a moment what she wanted to do. He understood that this was going to get very uncomfortable maybe even painful for him but Sage would be with him. In her arms he felt secure that he could get through the memories and hoped that this would explain the connection of their energies and in the long run restore his lost memories. "I trust you with my life."

"You must be very sure about this. It could get…unpleasant."

"I know, I understand, I want to do this and you will be with me."

"Every step of the way." She smiled at her brave warrior.

Fenris joined Sage on the floor. This time they faced each other, bodies entwined and foreheads touching. Sage started, "Take a deep breath and relax." Her body started to glow and shimmer. Fenris reassured by her warm presence gave into her energy immediately. His own energy started to glow and sought out hers. They merged once again. The feeling was soft, pleasant and sensual as he expected. This time he was ready and let go of his emotions. Sage felt his intent and gave a soft sigh. She let herself sink into his energies. It was very masculine and slightly raw. She caressed him with golden light and smooth out his edges. She could feel his want of her and reassured him that someday that would be possible. He sighed and drew her closer in his arms and in his mind. He was ready and the world round them faded.

The first images were stark with a blinding light. Fenris breath was knocked out of his body as the pain threatened to over well him. Sage was quick and pulled his conciseness out, "This is a memory; you are visiting the past, see through the eyes of an observer." The pain stopped instantly and Fenris caught his breath but his heart still pounded with adrenaline.

Fenris felt Sage to his right. He turned and looked at her reassure himself she was there. She looked back at him, "Yes I'm here," as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"These things we see can't hurt you. They are the events of your past. I just need to see them in detail."

Fenris nodded; it was difficult to watch the scene that materialized before him. The room they were standing in was round and made of white marble. "This is the room that Danarius used to work his filthy blood magic," Fenris sneered. There in the middle of the room was a table with straps and on the table Fenris watched the image of himself screaming and begging for death. Around him stood Danarius, Haydriana and another Magister Fenris recognized, who Danarius had him later kill. As Haydrianna and the Magister chanted, Danarius had a curious looking set of large needles. He would cut Fenris taking his blood as he needed it and then mixing it with a white powder. As the blood mixed with the powder turning it pink, Danarius spoke a single word and the mixture turned into a glowing blue liquid. He then took one of the needles and pricked a long lined design deeply upon Fenris' flesh making it bleed. Then the Magister without breaking the chant would pour the glowing mixture into the wounds and Fenris' screaming would start a fresh. Then with another needle Danarius would work the mixture into the wounds deeper. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and Fenris would once again begged for death.

Fenris paled at the site but held the image firm. Sage had seen all she needed of this and whispered in Fenris' ear. "It's enough you can let it go now." Fenris visibly relaxed and the vision faded back to black.

Sage spoke again, "Show me why he wanted a lyrium warrior."

Once more the white marble room appeared except this time in the middle of the room was a large ring bolted to the floor. A large open window revealed a night time view over the whole of Minrathos. The door opened on the opposite side and through it Danarius walked in dragging Fenris behind him. Fenris was naked and hutched over with his arms bound behind him, a metal collar and chain round his neck. Danarius threaded the chain through the ring and pulled Fenris till he came to his knees and his head was on the floor. Danarius locked him in place, a sneer of a smile on his lips.

Next, Hadriana entered. Fenris broke into a sweat as Danarius pulled out a vial of blood from his pocket and began to chant. Hadriana positioned herself behind Fenris and joined in. Fenris' markings started to glow unwillingly and he screamed as the lyrium burned at his skin. Energy rose from the tattoos and Fenris screamed louder as Danarius ignored his pain and poured the content of the vial into the energy.

The blood turned into a black cloud that ungulate through the air. Then it floated out the window towards its intended victim. The chanting got louder and as the spell worked its mission from afar, Fenris could feel the life and the power drain form the host and collected in his markings. The power over load became intolerable and Fenris no longer could find his voice. Danarius hands hovered over him, at the apex of collection Danarius ripped the power from Fenris for himself. There was a great hollow boom like all the air was sucked out of the room and then the spell was done. Danarius swayed slightly and Hadrianna lent her arm to her teacher and helped him out of the room, leaving Fenris whimpering on the floor.

Sage was stunned by the macabre vision, "Fenris, I'm here you can let this memory fade. I promise no one will do this to you again."

Fenris swallowed hard and let the sight go. As the memory was pushed back Fenris felt his mind reconnect with his body. Sage was still there holding him close. "I am so sorry. If I had known that your experience was that horrific I would have never suggested this."

"It's alright I wanted this. I wanted to share it with you. I wanted you to see that I understood what you when through."

"But my master never used the lyrium in my body the way yours did."

"I am sure if he thought he could, he would have and it gladdens me to know that you never had to endure it."

"And it crushes me that you did."

Fenris looked deep into Sage's eyes, "I have never shared this humiliation with anyone. I was too ashamed that I could not stop it."

"You know that slaves can't refuse their masters. The Magisters are too strong in Teventer."

"Yes but some day Danarius will come for me and I refuse to run anymore. In Kirkwall he is a bloodmage to be scorned and judged. When that day comes I plan to be prepared."

"I want to be there with you, to stand beside you."

"I do not think that is wise."

"Why not…I can weld my weapons and cast at the same time."

Fenris chuckled, "You are a very fierce and frightening warrior. But Danarius is strong and he will not come alone. If something goes wrong I don't want you captured by him. The mere thought of it is torture to me. Please Sage do not fight me on this."

"Promise me you will not do this alone. Promise me you will ask Hawke and Varic to stand with you. Please Fenris don't let pride be your undoing." She pleaded softly.

Fenris paused for a moment. The thought of asking Hawke for anything was distasteful at the moment but Sage meant more to him than his pride and for her he would swallow it. "I promise."

Sage nodded her head. "Well, I am getting a better understanding as to why our energies are so potent together. But I want to try some experiments with us when we get back to Kirkwall. When I have a more definitive answer I'll share it with you."

"And what should we do till then?" He asked suggestively.

Sage laughed at him, "You are incorrigible. But to keep things on the safe side we should wait on getting more physical with each other."

"Then I will be content to hold you in my arms and kiss you till dawn." Fenris proceeded to gather Sage in his arms and carried her to his bed. He gently placed her down on the soft blankets. He then curled himself around her body and pressed his lips gently against hers. Sage embraced him in kind and when he broke the kiss to take a breath, she sighed in his ear, "I could stay like this forever."

He mused a little, "So could I since forever with you is truly forever."


	8. Chapter 8

The morning light filtered into the room and fell onto the bed where Sage and Fenris slept. He had his face nuzzled into her neck so he could breathe her scent throughout the night; cool and clean with a hint of citrus blossoms. As he sleepily readjusted his position, he breathed in deeply of her. Still in a semi conscience state, he slid his free hand up under her gown and around her waist craving more skin contact. Eventually, his hand came to rest on her left breast, his fingers feeling her firm soft flesh as he sank into a mindless bliss.

Sage was woken by his unconscious groping; as his hands could not stay still in one place for very long. She smiled knowing how embarrass he was going to be if he found himself in this position. She noticed that sometime during the night he had shed his shirt. "He must have gotten hot." She thought to herself and then laughed internally at her unintended double meaning. She decided to spare him the embarrassment and slowly tried to untangle herself from his embrace, but the as soon as he felt her try to rise; he pulled her back down and put a clamp hold on her mid section. "Maker", she sighed quietly, "Are you trying to crawl up under my gown with me?" He moaned in response. She kissed him on the head and smiled. He started moving his hands again but this time he started grinding his hips into her thigh. He moaned her name in his sleep, "Sage". It was quite obvious what Fenris was dreaming about.

As his hands explored her body Sage could not control the soft moan that escaped from her lips. She wanted him, there was no denying it, but this moment was testing her better judgment. It was when he started to move his explorations down lower and found the soft curls between her legs that she jumped out of the bed waking him up. "Whoa kay mister that's enough!"

Fenris jump up on the bed from the rude awakening, his fists glowing and battle ready, not quite awake. "I will not be taken easily!" He shouted.

"Calm down killer." Sage said raising her voice.

Confusion filled his features as he became aware, "Sage? What did I do?"

"Nothing yet…Andraste's knickers, I need to throw some cold water on my face."

"Did I hurt you?" Concern and panic flooded his face.

"No…you didn't hurt me…just got me a little worked up."

"What do you mean?"

"Fenris, check your pants." Sage palmed her face trying not to giggle.

He looked down and started blushing profusely as he grabbed the closest pillow and covered his erection. "What was I doing?"

"Let's just say if you can move that way when you're awake, I'm going to be a very happy girl someday."

Sage didn't think it was possible but Fenris turned an even darker shade of crimson. "I'll just go to my room now and let you get it together. When you're ready meet me downstairs at the pub." She took a deep breath and walked back to her room. There was a slight stiffness to her gate.

Fenris sat down realizing he had been standing on the bed the whole time. He finally got up after the worst of his embarrassment had pasted. He went to the wash basin; there was water in the pitcher and he proceeded to slash the very cold water all over himself and a bit down his legging for good measure. He leaned on the wall while looking at himself in the vanity mirror "What are you looking at!" he ranted at his reflection. "Apparently I cannot trust myself in my sleep. What am I suppose to do? She is kind, generous and…Maker so …beautiful. I am a better person around her; she is…my…soul mate. I am pathetic I should just take her and consequences be dammed." But he knew he wouldn't, not now, not yet. They needed to understand what was causing the energy bond. It was powerful and could possibly be destructive if not approached properly and they had only known each other for a few days. He tried very hard to believe his rhetoric. "You're no help." He admonished his image.

When Fenris made it to the pub he saw Sage was already waiting for him. She sat at the table they had shared the day before. He made his way to her, feeling a bit awkward about the morning. He took a seat next to her at the table. Before he could apologize, Maggie promptly arrived from the kitchen, breaking his tension, and set the plates of breakfast fare before them.

"There ya go loves, a nice hearty meal before ya on ya way." She announced.

"Thank you Maggie. What do we owe you for the night?"

"Nothing Sage, ya medicines were a big help yesterday. Can ya imagine that nice Hawke lady help'en all those poor soul. That's the most excitement we've had in these parts for some time."

"Well I'm glad I could help in my own way. Thank you." Sage said sincerely.

Fenris' first looked at Sage with a raised eyebrow and then turned to Maggie, "Yes, thank you Mistress Grey."

Maggie turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Fenris quickly glanced at the door wondering if he would have to suffer another bout of female gawking through his meal. Sage noticed him eyeing the kitchen door.

"The girls are not here Fenris; they are helping with the wounded men. You can eat in peace." Sage smirked.

Fenris released a breath he was not aware he was holding, "Thank the Maker, I don't think I could survive another round of embarrassment this morning."

Sage leaned over the table gave him a small kiss and tussled his hair. "But you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Why do you insist, on continuing to torture me like this?" Fenris sighed.

Sage giggled, "Because you make it easy."

"Can we please just change the subject?"

"Sure, we can talk about anything you like." Sage continued to smile, savoring her breakfast, like the cat eating the canary.

"Seriously Sage, about what happened last night…I have never been so bold. At least not that I can remember. I never used to dream…at least none that I remembered and last night was…very…vivid. What's happening to me?"

"That my sweet is something that you're going to have to figure out on your own."

"Do you think it has something to do with my lyrium markings or the energy merge?"

"No, I don't believe that your dreams have anything to do with the lyrium markings or the energy merge."

"Sage, you're being cryptic."

"Yes, I know I'm being cryptic. I'm doing it on purpose. Like I said, it's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself." Sage sighed, "I could tell you but that would take away this life lesson. I would be doing you a disservice. There are just some things we need to go through and learn on our own and this, my dear friend, is one of those times."

Fenris huffed, "All right, I'll concede to your better judgment but you don't make this easy."

"If you're done whining, then you should finish your breakfast. We need to set out to Brackwater as soon as possible. I have a client there and she was expecting me yesterday."

Fenris grabbed the spoon next to the plate and dug in. Under his breath he muttered, "I'm not whining."

Sage just smiled and shook her head.

Sage had insisted that they say goodbye to the herbalist, Henry Doppenburg. As they were heading to the stables to pick up the bronto, they spied the Mayor and his wife walking down the main street. Sage walked up to them and thanked them for their generosity. The Mayor took Sage' hand into his own and paused for a moment; he told her to have a safe trip and then put his arm around his wife and paused again. Fenris looked at Sage again with a raised eyebrow. He knew what she was up to as they had discussed it the night before. It was just a little unnerving to watch the process. He trusted her to never abuse her power but the mere thought that she could alter people's memory was a bit intimidating; considering his own memories were altered and fragmented.

After the bronto was packed and they had put a considerable amount distance between them and the town Fenris got up the courage to ask Sage about the spell. "If I may ask how is it that you altered the town's memories?"

"Well… In this case, instead of trying to alter everyone's mind at once; I chose to have it spread throughout the town as the people came in contact with each other. By tonight everyone will think that it was Hawke that was here and not us."

"That would explain this slight pause with the Mayor and his wife."

"Ahh… So you noticed that." Sage snickered, "and here I thought I was being sneaky." She noticed that Fenris was not smiling. "Watching magic like that must be disturbing for you. I understand but unfortunately it was a necessary evil. This is something I don't do often in fact I haven't done anything like this in a very long time."

"May I ask, when was the last time you did this?"

"Well… I believe it was when I was in Fereldan. It was before I met Flemith. I had run into several Templars and I didn't want to hurt them so I just made them forget they ever saw me."

Fenris thought on this for a bit. "And what about the Templars in Kirkwall?"

"The Templars there have no idea I'm a mage they just think I'm a simple herbalist. In fact, that is why the people of Lowtown call me the herbalist and not a healer; they are helping me hide my identity. The remedies I brew for the Templars have no magic at all. They are simple concoctions blended to help relieve the side effects of the lyrium addiction."

Fenris was silent for a quite some time. His mood became solemn and introspective. Finally, he broke his silence in the form of question, which took Sage aback. "Would you alter my memory if circumstances required it?"

Sage stopped in the middle of the road and looked at Fenris. Her gaze was penetrating and pierced down into his soul. "After everything you've been through I would never do that to you. Besides, I don't think I could anymore."

"How so?"

"Fenris, you're become immune to my push and immune to my unconscious emanations; that part of my power basically work on the same principle. So it would be safe to assume that I have no power over altering your memories as well. Besides why would you ask me such a thing? Do you still not trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you with my life. It's just that seeing all the things that you can do… No one person should have that much power… It frightens me and yet sometimes I see that it is necessary."

"You're right no one person should have that much power. But in his infinite wisdom the Maker saw fit to create Mages and it was Mages that created you and me. Therein lays the conundrum. Magic was made to help man and that's what I do. It took me a very long time to understand and in time you will understand your own powers as well. Then you too will have a decision to make because I suspect my dear friend that your powers are still growing."

Fenris eyes grew wide with disbelief, "what is it you're implying?"

"I'm implying nothing. I believe someday you too will be some type of mage. As best as I can tell with what powers have emerged within you, I would guess perhaps…Arcane warrior?"

Fenris was incredulous, "No." He was in shock. The very beings that he despised the most he would one day become one of them.

Sage stood there and watched the array of emotions crossed his face. This was something she could not help him with. He would have to come to grips with his reality. The turmoil within him was at the breaking point; between this new information and the realization that he was becoming very attached to her. It was more than Fenris could bear. Normally, he would have run back to his mansion for solitude. But that was not possible he was too far away and there was nowhere to run. He was forced to stand there and face Sage. She said nothing but waited for him to process all this new information. He dropped to his knees the weight of the truth was upon him.

Sage slowly knelt down beside and lifted his face to meet her gaze, "I would've spared you this information if I could but it's better you know now than later. Fenris, you know that one mage does not make all mages guilty. Surely I'm not the only mage you know."

"I have met some mages that are strong and have not succumb to the demons the tempt them."

"Then look to them to be your guides. Remember Fenris it's not the magic itself that is good or evil but the people who wield it."

"I look to you Sage. You are my guide you are my…soul mate."

"Then you're not mad at me for telling you this."

"You only seek to tell me the truth whether it is pleasant or not and that is why I've come to…care for you."

Sage kissed his for head, "I've come to care for you as well." She could tell he was holding back his emotions for her but she understood. In time he would learn to sort this all out and time she had plenty of. "Come we must move on. We need to get to Brackwater and then to Kirkwall by tonight. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be out any longer than we need to. Especially if there are other slavers in the area and they have your description."

The thought of more slavers caused a chill to run down Fenris' his spine. Sage helped him up and he pulled her into his arms. "Then let us move on, if I am to confront Danarius I'd rather do it within the walls of Kirkwall, on my own terms."

There were no other incidences on the road; the trip to Brackwater was uneventful. The two companions walked in silence for most of the time, Fenris was still processing. He started to fall back into his old ways of brooding. Sage let him be, she knew he needed the time to withdraw into himself.

Brackwater was a small fishing village that sat on the edge of the sea. The residents here were very different from those of Wessec even though they were not that far apart from each other. Here the residents were weary and cautious. It was apparent that they did not receive many visitors as it was not a visiting type of town. There was no inn just a small drinking establishment. At this time of day the place was empty as most of the men were out at sea fishing. Sage walked up to the barkeeper he was a middle aged man graying at his temples: when he looked up and saw her, he smiled. It was the first smile Fenris had seen in this town. "Good afternoon John. How have you been?" Sage asked.

"It's good to see you Sage." The barkeep said warmly, "I've been good and business has been fair. At least it pays the bills."

"John this is my good friend and traveling companion Fenris."

"Ah… So now you're traveling with elves I see." His tone was sarcastic.

Fenris remained calm and cool. "Yes how very perceptive of you."

"Yes he is very handy with the blade as well." Sage remarked sternly. "Jenny is upstairs I presume."

"Yes she's been waiting for you since yesterday."

"Well we had an unforeseen delay. But Fenris dispatched the slavers quite nicely."

"What… There are slavers on the roads?"

"Not anymore." Fenris added to the conversation.

"Well I'll just go upstairs and see to Jenny. John, why don't you pour Fenris an ale." Sage turned to Fenris, "I'll just be a minute this won't take long. Why don't you take a seat in the corner and rest."

John poured a tankard and Fenris took it to the corner sat down and proceeded to drink it, while Sage went upstairs to tend to Jenny. John made no attempt at conversation and Fenris was fine with that. About 10 minutes later Sage came back down and went straight to the bar to speak to John. They spoke quietly for a few minutes and John nodded his head. When Sage turned around to go sit with Fenris, holding her own tankard of ale and a plate of grapes, cheese, and bread, she had a severe look on her face. Fenris looked at her questioningly but Sage held up her hand motioning that they should not speak at this time. Instead they quietly drank and shared the plate. When they finished Sage went to the bar again and said her goodbyes to John. Fenris watched as John took Sage by the hand and placed an intimate kiss upon it. Fenris felt the sudden pang of jealousy and possessiveness. Sage smiled sadly running her hand along John's cheek, then turned and she and Fenris left.

Once they had reached the edge of town Fenris turned to Sage, "Who are these people and what are they to you?"

The sad smile returned to Sage's face. "I have known Jenny and John for many years. They are mother and son. I met them on the boat from Ferelden. Jenny was still newly widowed. She told me that her husband had been taken by werewolves. I was the first person to believe her and we struck up a friendship. John was a little boy then, I think he was around 10 years old."

"What you are telling me is John and Jenny both know…about you."

"Yes, Jenny figured it out which wasn't too hard when I hadn't changed for seven years. Also, she has seen many strange things in her life, werewolves only being one. Anyway I watched John grow up to become a man."

"So you originally settled in Brackwater when you first arrived in the Free Marches."

"It wasn't my intention to stay but yes, I stayed here a few years, a few too many."

"What happened that caused you to move. Did people notice you are not aging?"

"No, actually the people of Brackwater don't look up from their ordinary lives. They were oblivious to me. What caused me to move, was John. At one point in his adult life he decided he was in love with me. But I did not see him in this way I felt more like a relative. When I rebuked his advances he was extremely hurt. In his anger he threatened to expose me. Jenny spoke to him and explained to him that the townspeople would never believe him, just as her townsfolk never believed her about the werewolves. To save John from any further pain I moved to Kirkwall and I've been there ever since."

"So that would explain the kiss." Fenris sighed in relief.

Sage gave Fenris a quizzical look. "Are you jealous?"

Without hesitation Fenris replied, "Of course I'm jealous. I am jealous of anything and anyone that takes your attentions away from me."

"My dear Fenris, you have nothing to worry about." Sage smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But what of Jenny, why is she confined upstairs?"

"Jenny is an old woman now and she is dying of natural causes. I have been supplying her with medicines in her old age, but now that life is that an end and there's nothing more I can do but to help ease her suffering. What you saw at the bar with John… I was letting him know that the end was near for her and I left enough remedies to last till then. This trip… Is the last time I will see either of them."

"I'm so sorry for you. It must be terribly hard to lose a friend whom you've known so long." There was some longing in Fenris' voice.

"Yes it is hard and that is why I have never shared my longevity with anyone else, until you."

"I'm very glad you did." And with that he gathered her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

_Ok not exactly were I wanted to end the chapter but it was starting to get a little long. So hopefully next chapter, we are off the road and weaving in and out of cannon. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement~ ElderDragon_


	9. Chapter 9

Sage and Fenris concluded it was best not to spend the night off the side of the road. They decided that they were so close to Kirkwall that they word risk walking at night. Sage conjured up a small glowing ball of light to help them see through the darkness. It was very late when they arrive. Sage took the bronto to a spot near a side entrance and tethered the beast near the wall. By the time Fenris helped Sage unload the bronto and carry everything back to her home, it was very late.

A tight knot started to build in Fenris' is gut. He realized that his time with the herbalist was coming to an end and he would once again have to face the realities of being in Kirkwall. His demeanor started to change back to his usual broody self. However, this did not go unnoticed by Sage and unlike his other companions she was not one to let him sink back into sulking.

"What's wrong Fenris?" She asked him.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because Fenris, you're starting to brood again."

Fenris sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know… Well… Maybe… Woman you are so frustrating… it because of you okay it's because I have to go back to my mansion and… I don't want to leave you."

Sage crossed the room and took Fenris his hands into her own. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Oh those beautiful eyes" Fenris thought, "they are going to be the death of me."

"You don't have to go Fenris. It's late, stay the rest of the night and we can talk in the morning."

Fenris relaxed a bit and exhaled. "I would like that very much."

"Let's clean up. I want to wash the road off me and it will make you feel better."

Sage immediately stoked a small fire in the hearth and set water to boil. When that was done, she retrieved a large bucket, added some of the boiling water to it and then fill the rest of the bucket with cold water. Sage then proceeded to show Fenris where the washing area was. When Fenris turned to thank her, she had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Call me if you need help scrubbing your back."

Fenris felt the heat it his face rise, "You would think after four days I would have gotten used to this. Yet you catch me off guard every time. I'm going to have to work on that."

Sage gave him a wicked smile which spoke volumes of what she wanted to do to him. But she kept herself in check, "I'll set out your leggings on the chair just outside this room."

When Fenris was finished he found Sage had already cleaned up and was wearing a long shirt from their first night. Sage answered his unspoken question, "I used the kitchen." He nodded his head and walked up to her pulling her into his arms; he embraced her tightly. The long trek from Brackwater had been long. He was tired and all he wanted to do was to lie down next to this beautiful woman in his arms and go to sleep.

Reading the expression on Fenris' face; Sage took him by the hand and led him to her bed. It was warm and soft just like her. "I apologize ahead of time for anything I might do in my unconscious state." He said as sleep overtook him.

Sage watched him as he sank into slumber. She smiled and pushed back a strand of errant hair that had fallen across his face, then kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, my love. Sweet dreams." She closed her eyes and followed him.

His first recollection as he started to wake was warmth and softness around him. Unwilling to waken, Fenris rolled over and reached his arm across the bed. As recollection started to creep into his consciousness, he realized he was alone in the bed. He opened his eyes and blinked staring at the empty space; the smell of bacon and spices wafted into the room. Fenris rose and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He wandered into the kitchen and there he saw Sage smiling and humming to herself as she cooked breakfast.

Her smile broadened when he caught her eye, "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

"Afternoon?"

"That's what I said. The sun is overhead."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were exhausted from yesterday; I'm sorry do you have somewhere to be today?"

"No not really. I should let Varric know that I'm back but I can do that this evening."

"Good, sit down and have something to eat…you must be famished."

Fenris sat at the table and Sage served him his plate. "I confess in the last four days, I have eaten better and more often than I can remember."

"What are you saying Fenris?"

"Since I've been on my own…well…my meals are infrequent."

"Fenris, that's terrible and that explains your ribs." She poked his side with her fingers. He jumped thinking had anyone else done that to him it would of been a full bar brawl. But this was Sage and he understood this was her teasing him. "I won't have you starve. If you're having trouble feeding yourself I want you to come here, whatever the reason."

"I'm not accustomed to taking handouts." His tone was a little surly.

"This is not a handout Fenris. Consider it a trade; I need someone to help me around here occasionally and accompany me at night out on the streets."

Fenris scoffed, "I've seen you defend others I'm sure you can defend yourself."

"That's not the point Fenris. I don't like showing my warrior abilities on the streets; remember I'm trying to keep my mage abilities a secret. If you're with me that won't be a problem."

He considered her offer and found it to his liking; besides that meant he would get to spend more time with her; at least it would give a reason."

"Fenris you don't need a reason to see me you can come anytime you want." It was as if she could read his mind.

"Do you read minds as well?"

She smirked at him, "No, but it's written all over your face. Now eat your food before it gets cold."

At that moment Sage made Fenris feel like an errant child. He gave her a defiant look but picked up a piece of bacon and began eating it. The smoky flavor melted in his mouth and took the edge off his mood. He pondered as he ate; perhaps some of his brooding was merely hunger. As he considered this another thought entered his mind; he had a realization. Sage understood his pride and was creating opportunities for him to be with her.

A question formed in Fenris' mind, "Sage, do you trade for what you have?"

"I provide a service and healing. Those that can afford to pay me coin do, those that cannot I trade with. Some trade me with items, others with services but most of the time with food like eggs, meats, flour things like that. I have no aspirations of riches I have found that this is meaningless and empty. Also wealth brings too much attention with it and as I told you, that's the last thing I want or need."

"But what if someone has nothing to trade or can trade."

"Ahh…you see Fenris… Believe it or not everyone has something they can do. Even a child has eyes that see and ears that can hear."

Fenris viewed Sage with a new appreciation. "So what you're saying is…"

"Let's just say… I know a few more things about this city, then your friend Varric.

It was late in the afternoon when Fenris left the home of the herbalist. She had packed him a bag and insisted that he take it with him. She would suffer no argument from him and knowing that its contents held things that he needed, he gave in to her immediately: an extra pair of clothes to wear under his armor, food for two days and of course, cleaning paste for his armor and lotion for his skin. She made him promise that he would take better care of himself when he was away from her. She also made him promise to come to her house for dinner in a couple of days. Her attentions still made him blush he was still not used to it. But again she admonished him and told him that it wasn't a crime and it wasn't a sign of weakness to be cared for.

Sage pressed her lips to his and he reciprocated in kind. It was a long but chaste kiss. As their lips parted Sage sighed and softly whispered, "In two days I expect to see you. Now run along, go see Varric." And as he turned around to leave she gave him a quick smack on the butt. He kept walking but turned back to look at her. She was leaning on the door frame with that wicked smile on her face. Fenris blushed a deep crimson and smiled slyly back.

When Fenris walked into the hangman it was late in the evening. He had gone straight to his mansion from Sage's to drop off his back and check to make sure that no one else had broken in, other than himself, of course. As he approached the bar he saw no sign of Isabela, "good" he thought. The pirate Queen was nowhere to be seen. While Isabela could be distracting company, he was not in the mood for her raunchy talk tonight. He found Varric in his usual place, inside his palatial suite.

"Broody! Where have you been? I was about ready to send out the cavalry." Varric said when he saw Fenris.

"There was some trouble on the road. It delayed us." He stated in his stoic manner.

Then cocked his head to the side, studying the elf he knew something was up. "So…you spent four days alone with the Herbalist. Something must've happened."

"That dwarf, is none of your business." Fenris could not hide the slight smile on his face.

"You are hiding something," Varric went wide-eyed. "Come on spill the beans, Broody."

"The Herbalist is…a pleasant companion and that's all you need to know."

"You know if you don't tell me I'm just going to make up something."

Fenris got very defensive except this time it was for Sages sake not his own. "Look Varric, there are just some things that need to remain a secret. What do I have to do to keep your mouth closed and stop these incessant questions?"

Varric sat there with his mouth open, "Geez elf, you've got it bad."

Fenris was silent for a moment and then answered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay, okay, I get it I'll lay off…for now." Varric put up his hands and then got a twinkle in his eye. "So when are you going to see her again?"

Fenris sighed, "In two days, for dinner."

Varric smiled nodded his head and ordered a round of drinks for himself and Fenris. "Drink up broody, let's toast. To broody and the Herbalist, may nothing continue to go on!"

Fenris decided to change the subject. "So I noticed Isabela isn't here."

"Yeah she's out with Hawke on some business of the chantry; something to do with a Qunari mage."

"What! Does that woman not know her boundaries?"

"I don't think she has any boundaries."

"If she's not careful, she's going to get us all killed one day"

"Or at the very least, get us all kicked out of Kirkwall."

There was a pause in their conversation knowing that either situation was a possibility.

Fenris broke the silence first. "So why didn't you go with Hawke. I know she would have asked you first."

Varric dragged his hand down his face for a moment. "She did, but I want nothing to do with those smelly horned bastards. And that whole mission's feels like a trap but of course Hawke is Hawke and she just found the others that would go with her. Personally I think she's just doing it for Blondie."

"Doing what…for the Abomination?" Fenris raised his eyebrow.

"Taking on anything that has to do with the mages; I think she's trying to prove her devotion to the guy. I'm concerned he's going to drag her down with his self."

"If she will not see reason, then it is none of our concern." Fenris said coldly.

Varric cocked his head at the elf, "Wow… What did the Herbalist do to you? Four days ago you were the walking wounded and now… You couldn't give a shit what Hawke does!"

"Things change." Fenris sipped his drink serenely.

"I smell a really good story."

"Varric!"

"Okay okay! I said I would lay off. Pull your spikes back in, geez."


	10. Chapter 10

Fenris walked the streets of low town towards his anticipated destination. He didn't feel well his head was still swimming from the poisonous gas. The foul smell of it was still stuck in his nostrils and clung to his armor. He did not want to appear weak in front of Hawke and the others so when the task was done he excused himself and found a dark alley to try to clear his lungs. He remembered how panicked he felt when the Arishok told them of the poisonous formula and how the fanatic factions of humans intended to use it. He remembered his relief when he found that the part of Lowtown the poison was in was not near Sage's home. Now that his adrenaline was ebbing he realized he was not as resilient to the poison as he thought he was. Plus, he was late for his dinner appointment. He knew the minute he got there Sage would fuss over him.

Sage stood over the hearth and stirred the pot of stew. The sun had set still there was no sign of Fenris. Perhaps he had changed his mind, perhaps everything he had learned about himself and his growing feelings were too much and instead he chose his old ways of coping by running away. She couldn't help but worry about him. She remembered those first few years after leaving Tevinter, being alone and always looking over her shoulder. She knew her master was dead but that knowledge didn't alleviate the years of being hyper vigilant. Fenris' master was still alive; his nightmare wasn't over yet. She knew that Fenris was physically strong enough to stand up to Denarius; it was the mental hold he had on him that all masters have over their slaves. This was her point of concern. She understood that Fenris still trusted Hawke but she wasn't so sure about whether he should; after all they had a falling out.

Suddenly there was the seven rhythmic knocks at the door. As Sage turned around the door open and there stood Fenris leaning heavily on the door frame, his breathing was labored and he was wheezing a great deal. He started to slide down but Sage made it to him just in time. Grabbing his arm and putting it round her shoulder she helped him into the nearest chair. The sharp smell of acidic chemicals clung to him and immediately she recognized it. "_Saar-qamek_ poison," she shuddered, "Fenris does this have to do with the Qunari?"

Fenris nodded his head but at that moment he bent over and started to retch. Sage was quick grabbing her nearest waste bucket; she got it under him. Fenris was mortified but Sage gave no indication of being put off. She rubbed his back till he was finished. She then handed him a clean rag to wipe his face. He tried to thank her but he could not get enough breath to his lungs.

Sage took his hand, "I'm going to heal you now. Whatever happened, stay calm."

Fenris trusted her implicitly and tightened his grip in her hand. He tried to relax as much as his labored breathing would let him and Sage closed her eyes; starting to concentrate. The warm golden glow, that Fenris had become so familiar with, emanated and waved off with Sage. Her energy spread out and encapsulated them. She searched out his body and found the damage in his lungs. Gently she soothed the burned edges, her magic neutralizing the poison. From there her energy floated and caressed the rest of his body, healing and making the poison inert wherever it was found.

Sage's magic had become familiar to him and he welcomed its warm embrace. He could feel every touch soft and sensuous as it surrounded him and passed through him. His breathing eased, his lungs stop burning. The aches and pains of battle subsided and he realized he was exhausted. It was at that moment that his own energy responded. The cool blue light rose up and connected with the warm golden light. The energies mingled dancing through each other. His body started to respond in a way he hadn't expected. It felt like Sage was touching more than just his hand but he knew better. He had never felt so embraced and utterly safe. He was more than willing to stay suspended in their magical touch but as soon as his body was completely healed he felt their energies start to pull away. "Funny" he thought to himself, "who would've ever thought I would enjoy the touch of magic this much." But as their energies receded, he felt relaxed, a little aroused and somewhat sad. This was getting more powerful, more intimate and still he wanted more.

When he opened his eyes Sage was looking down at him, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." He answered, his voice was raw.

Sage poured him a glass of water which he accepted gratefully and drank. "Did you notice something different?" She asked him.

He stiffened at her question knowing his body still felt slightly aroused, as a bit of color tinted his cheeks."Yes, it felt… It's getting…more…physical."

"Yes, that would be a good description." She smiled sideways at him. "Curious, I wonder…"She didn't finish her thought.

"What is curious?"

"Just a theory I have. I need to do some testing and I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

"And why do you think that?" His voice was tense.

"Well… It involves blood."

"Surely you're not intending to do blood magic." His tone was defensive.

"I'm not sure how to answer that… It involves a drop of blood from both of us and magic is involved but the blood itself is not fueling the magic."

"I see… Very well if it will give us some answers but I'm not fond of anything that involves blood and magic." He sighed not realizing he was holding his breath. "I trust you and you are far more knowledgeable about these things than I am."

Fenris inhales deeply it was then that he noticed the smell of rot. "What is that horrid stench?"

Sage smiled at him and lifted her eyebrow, "That would be you. Actually when the _Saar-qamek_ is neutralized it has this terrible smell but it lets you know when it's harmless."

"Fasta vass! How do you put up with this… sickness?" Fenris wrinkled his nose.

Sage laughed at him, "It's part of the job description. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"I am perfectly capable of cleaning up myself!" He tried to stand up but the room tilted so he sat back down.

"Right," Sage crossed her arms and shifted to one hip. "I'm going to go fill the tub; sit still and I'll help you, O stubborn one." She turned and headed towards the washroom.

Fenris knew he was defeated; his traitorous body refused to follow his commands. Between the poison and the energy merge, his equilibrium was being challenged. He waited obediently hoping that Sage wouldn't take too long sense he couldn't stand the smell of himself.

Fenris was in heaven, although he was one to never admit it. But Sage knew different, his deep throated moans of pleasure gave him away as she ran her fingers through his white hair; shampooing away the dreadful smell. Fenris had become very comfortable with her. He had lost his inhibitions of being nude around her although he still blushed slightly when she helped him to undress and get into the hot water. It was more because of the body contact; the feel of her hands on his bare skin, her closeness. He hadn't realized how much he missed her touch and when she offered to wash his hair he couldn't refuse. She had taken care of his armor too, she cleaned it and set it out to air on the roof of her dwelling. Fenris didn't know if he could ever completely get used someone taking care of him but with Sage he was willing to try.

Sage was lost in her own thoughts for a moment when something occurred to her, "Fenris, did you have any healing potions with you?"

"I borrowed one from Varric but it didn't seem to work." He answered.

"And you didn't find that unusual?"

"I thought perhaps it was just old."

"Um… I just delivered an order of healing potions to Varric yesterday. Those were new and at full strength." She said firmly.

"Where are you going with this?" His tone was terse.

"What about the healer? Didn't you have a healer with you?"

"Anders was there." He sneered slightly.

"The same Anders that lives with Hawke; he's a mage? Didn't he try to heal you?" Sage sounded confused.

"Yes, much to my disapproval and dislike. He attempted to heal me."

"Attempted? And what happened?"

"Where you going with this?"

"Please Fenris just answer my question it's important."

"It hurt… I mean when he tried to use his magic… It rebounded, I think… Anyway, gave us one wicked shock. Although, I think he got the worst of it." A wicked smile crept across his lips.

Sage sat there shocked and didn't say anything. Her prolonged silence started to cause him discomfort and he turned around to look at her. The look on her face scared him, it was the first time he'd ever seen her pale. When she finally spoke her voice was a low whisper. "I was able to heal you."

"Yes, and you're the only healer I trust or want."

"But I'm not always around; my magic is making you more vulnerable. This is not good… I was afraid something would happen."

"Sage, I hate to see you like this; it frightens me. Tell me what I need to do to make this better."

"I need to go to Sundermount. I need to speak to the Dalish leader. Maybe she might have some answers." She put her hand on his face, "Come with me tomorrow Fenris, I don't think we should be apart until we figure this out."

"Anything you wish, I'm here for you."

"And I am here for you."

Sage had brought various plant materials, tinctures and oils. It was obvious that she had established some kind of rapport with these people long ago. When Sage and Fenris entered the Dalish camp, the guards looked up and smiled at her; their reception was warm and they bowed as she passed. This was a far cry when he had entered this camp with Hawke or any time he entered this camp with Hawke. It was apparent that Sage had the respect of these Dalish and that was an amazing accomplishment, since the Dalish trust no one except the Dalish.

Sage made her way to their leader Marethari. When Sage approached the Dalish leader, Marethari turned around and gave Sage a slight bow. Fenris recalled seeing the young Dalish blood mage do the same to the Witch of the Wilds. Did the Dalish know of Sage's longevity and what legends had they spun of her existence? "Welcome, Shaisalli. It is an honor to have you among the people." Marethari greeted her.

Sage seems a little embarrassed, "Please rise Marethari, I wish the people would not bow so quickly."

"Shaisalli, you bare your power with grace. The people cannot help but show their respect." Marethari rose up.

"Very well, this is my good friend Fenris. We have come to ask questions about the traditions of the Dalish."

"Ah yes, the same young elf that accompanied Messarh Hawke here once before," acknowledged Marethari

"Yes, I am the same elf." Fenris answered.

"Keeper, I need to understand the tradition of Vallaslin." Said Sage broaching the subject.

"As you know, Shaisalli, that is one of our most sacred rituals."

"I would not ask if it wasn't important. I understand how Dalish traditions are held close. Let me explain first," Sage took Fenris by his arm and undid his gauntlet exposing his forearm and hand to the Dalish keeper. "As you can see my friend here has been tattooed."

"I see that but these are not Dalish tattoos."

"No they are not Dalish tattoos however, I believe that the ritual of Vallaslin was used in some way when he received them."

"But who outside the Dalish would know this ritual."

"Is it possible that the magistrates of Tevinter have this knowledge or maybe something similar to it?"

"I suppose it's possible. The ritual and the tradition are old but not nearly as old as many of our other traditions."

"That's what I thought too and that's why I have come here to clarify that with you."

"Let me start from the beginning. The one who is to gain the Vallaslin must prepare by meditating on the gods and the ways of our people, they must purify their body and the skin. When the time comes, the clan's Keeper applies the blood writing. This must be done to past the ritual and be recognized as an adult of the Clan. Cries of pain are signs of weakness. If one cannot tolerate the pain of the blood writing, they are not ready to undertake the responsibilities of an adult."

Fenris broke eye contact with the keeper momentarily looking down at the ground. He felt somewhat embarrassed and ashamed.

Being an intelligent woman, Marethari sensed the internal struggle within him. She continued, "A keeper may stop the ritual if they decide that the one gaining the Vallaslin is not ready. There is no shame in this, for all children are different, and our ancestors once took centuries to come of age. We mark ourselves to stand out from humans and other elves who have chosen to live under human rule. The Vallaslin remind the people that we must never again surrender our beliefs."

"So it is true then; one's own blood is used to create ink for the markings."

"Of course, it would not be called blood writing otherwise."

"Keeper, there are those that would call things by names which they are not."

"I too know this as well."

"So this ritual dates back to the time of Andraste?"

"Yes according to the Keepers that have gone before me."

"So do you think it is safe to assume that this ritual began in or near Tevinter? And if that is the case, is it possible that the Vallaslin may have come from an older, possibly ancient Dalish ritual?"

"There's so much that we have lost about our history, our beliefs and our rituals. I believe that it is completely possible and that perhaps some fragments do exist. However, I would caution you as I've seen with my own eyes much of that ancient magic has been corrupted."

"May I ask your opinion on a variation of the ink itself?"

"Ask what you wish."

"Have you ever heard of powdered lyrium being added to the ink?"

"Goodness no! Lyrium is dangerous even under the best circumstances." The keepers eyes suddenly grew wide with understanding. She turned to Fenris, "You are saying that your markings…that the ink was created with your blood and lyrium."

Fenris lower his head and then looked at Sage. She answered for him, "Yes keeper, that is exactly what happened."

"By the dread Wolf, the cruelty of Tevinter knows no bounds." Marethari continued, "There is a very old legend, which goes back before the Dales. There is the mention of "special warriors" that are created by magic. But the story is incomplete and as to how these warriors came to be no one can remember anymore. The legend has been obscured by time. If a piece of that ancient magic is still out there I would not be surprised that the Tevinter magistrates are trying to reconstruct it."

"Thank you keeper, you have been very helpful. Now, I've brought the people these gifts. Please accept them."

"As always Shaisalli, you are kind and generous." Marethari bowed. Sage rolled her eyes and Fenris smirked at her expense.

The two companions walked out of the camp together. When they were far enough away Fenris turned to Sage. "Why do they call you Shaisalli?"

Sage smiled at him, "It's a name that the Dalish gave me long ago."

"Does it have a meaning?" He was curious.

"Yes, it means "eternal youth"." She sighed.

Fenris looked at her shocked, "So does that mean all the Dalish know?"

"Yes Fenris, all the Dalish know. Just like Flemith… I am a living legend."

_*Credit Information_  
Dragon Age wiki, Codex entry: Vallaslin: Blood Writing, Retrieved July 31,2014,from: _ wiki/Codex_entry:_Vallaslin:_Blood_Writing_

_So as life is starting to happen it is taking me longer to get these chapters out. Don't worry, I will continue to write this story to the end, it just might take me a little longer to get each chapter out. Again Thank you for all your support I look forward to reading your comments. Elder Dragon HP_


End file.
